Serpents in the Wind
by Anemone Frost
Summary: (Set during and after Paper Mario. Slightly AU) Bowser steals an item from Peach's castle and unleashes a force that he has no control over. (Rated for violence and language. Will become darker in nature with progressing chapters.)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Mario characters do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo. 

Snooping in Peach's Attic and a History Lesson

Bowser sighed as he moped around the dusty room, bored out of his mind. Peach was safely locked in her room, the guards were stationed where they were supposed to be, and there was no sign of Mario as of yet. In his boredom he had explored all one hundred rooms, save for this one. He racked his claw through a box, tearing it open, and peaked inside. Old clothing, just like all the other boxes contained. He should have realized that there was nothing interesting in the Princess's castle. Growling, he began to head to the loft door when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Through the window the moonlight had illuminated a canvas draped in a red sheet. Curiosity getting the better of him, Bowser walked toward the picture even though he could guess it was probably just a painting of Peach. Tearing off of the sheet he gasped at the sight.

"This can't be Peach," Bowser said.

The woman painted certainly had similarities to Peach. Her hair was long and blond with a slender figure but she was dressed in an ebony gown with a silver crown upon her head. Another feature stood out. Instead of Peach's blue eyes this one's were red with a yellow outline on the rim. Bowser felt himself drawn the portrait and almost trancelike he reached out to touch it.

"My king?" a voice asked.

Bowser snapped back to consciousness and whipped around to see one of his troopers. "What is it?"

"Mario has been spotted in the castle King Bowser," the koopa said. "What are your orders?"

"Let him come," Bowser growled. "I know where he'll head first and I'll be there waiting for him. In the meantime, take this painting down to my room."

"Yes my majesty," the koopa replied.

The koopa trooper hauled the portrait over his back and scuttled out of the room. Bowser followed behind taking a different turn down to Peach's room. It was time to make use of the pesky princess; bait was always needed when setting a trap. He opened the door to find her gazing out her patio. She turned to give him the evil eye, as usual.

"What do you want?" Peach snapped.

"It seems your precious Mario is lurking around the castle," Bowser chuckled. Her eyes brightened. "I wouldn't get my hopes up Princess. After all, since I possess the Star Wand there's no chance he could ever defeat me."

"Gloat all you want Bowser, in the end he will beat you," Peach replied.

"We'll see princes, we'll see," Bowser said. "By the way, that was an interesting painting in the attic." He lifted her off the ground, seeing a hint of fear growing in her eyes, and then placed her over his shoulder. "I would ask you who it was but I'm a little pressed for time."

"Where is it?!" Peach yelled. "If you have taken it you must put it back immediately!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Princess," Bowser laughed. "At this moment it's being taken down to my room. Very pretty I must admit."

"Listen to me, Bowser, you must put it back," Peach said. "It has to be properly stored. You don't understand the full extent of the disaster you could cause......"

"Oh, but it is properly stored Princess," Bowser replied, "in my room."

Peach shook her head as Bowser continued to carry her down the hall. It was pointless trying to explain to him; he wouldn't listen.

A few hours later....

Mario gazed happily at the stars as the castle slowly descended from the heavens. Bowser had just been defeated and his massive floating ship had been turned to rubble, which crashed to the ground below. He glanced around and noticed that Peach was missing. Strolling back inside her sitting on the staircase with Twink fluttering around her.

"What's the matter Princess?" Mario asked.

"Bowser stole something very important," Peach groaned. "It was a painting hid in the attic."

"Was it important?" Mario inquired.

"I should say," Peach said. "I'll tell you everything I know. The painting has a very colorful history." She sighed. "The woman in the painting was my cousin, Mercury Toadstool. She was never popular among my family and even I had my qualms about her. When we had grown up side by side she was the sweetest person you could think of but when she came back after a voyage with her father she was changed. Mercury became cruel to toward my subjects. She not only stole from them but also occasionally had her cronies beat them. I held council and the best solution that came up was to banish her to an island. I didn't care much for the idea but the other option was a death sentence and I wasn't about to carry that out. To make her think it wasn't banishment they said they were sending her to be ruler of a distant island called Clover. For years, there was no word from her and the family assumed everything was running fine. However, on the sixth year she returned to the Mushroom Kingdom and challenged me for my throne. Apparently, Mercury had learned a bit of magic while on the island and created a massive army and fleet. The Mushroom Kingdom fought hard and managed to wipe out most of the opposing forces but suffered many casualties as well. Mercury broke through the lines and entered the castle. When she found me she said no words, only tried to kill me that scythe of hers, and nearly succeeded. We fought hard with each other and, although I hate admitting it, she was a lot stronger than me. As I lay bleeding on the floor she rose the weapon to make one final stroke when one of the council mages managed to freeze her. He suggested that she be put to death for treason immediately but once again I did not listen. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. She hadn't always been evil. So, instead of locking her in a cell I had her locked in a portrait. The mage warned me that the magic barrier would wear off in several years and that I should have him return to make sure Mercury could not escape. From then on, I had the painting locked in the cellar. Her threat to my kingdom was done but I'm afraid another one started, Bowser."

"Wow, that Mercury sounds just as bad as Bowser," Twink said. "She gives me the shivers."

"By the way, Princess, what was such a hazardous object doing in the attic then?" Mario asked. "And why haven't I ever heard of this Mercury before?

"The castle has been going through renovations recently and items were just jumbled about," Peach answered. "I knew it was in the attic but I never got the chance to place it back in the cellar safe. Now, as to why you were never told, I didn't think it was necessary at the time. Only the Mushroom Kingdom and Clover Island know of these events. It was kept secret due to my family's embarrassment of Mercury." She groaned. "Now that wicked Bowser has that painting in his clutches."

"But Princess the lower section of his ship blew up," Mario said. "Anything in there would have gown up in flames as well."

"Hm, I suppose that is true," Peach said. "It was just a piece of canvas. Nonetheless, in the morning I, along with my subjects, shall search through the wreckage just in case. One never knows what could happen. Bowser should not be a threat for a while at least. Tomorrow a great celebration will be held in not only in your honor but the companions that helped you through your journey."

Back on the ground.....

Bowser snarled when rummaging through the rubble of his once magnificent air ship. Kammy was near by on her broom, keeping a fair distance from her king, obviously cowering in fear of his growing rage. He pushed aside a boulder and noticed a gold rim sticking out. When he cleared the rest of the rocks he discovered the painting in its entirety, unscathed. He turned to Kammy.

"Take this back to my castle," Bowser growled.

"A painting your majesty?" Kammy asked. "Why do you want something worthless like that?"

"You will do as you're told and not question me further!" Bowser roared. "You have gotten yourself in enough trouble. Besides, Peach seemed to think that it was important therefore it's not worthless. There's something about this picture, this woman, I can't explain it. Just do as you're ordered!"

Kammy shivered, grasped the painting, and flew off into the night air. Bowser trailed behind.

More to follow. 


	2. Alliance

In his dark castle, Bowser gazed idly at the painting on the wall. He had been sitting for hours, trance-like, just staring into the deep red eyes that stared back. Kammy entered the throne room breaking his trance.

"What have you found?" Bowser asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Kammy said, "but I'm afraid the research has turned up nothing. I have extensively gone through the Mushroom Kingdom records and there were no reports about this painting or the woman in it."

"That can't be right," Bowser growled. "There must be something."

"If there is it isn't documented," Kammy replied. "Why have you become so obsessed with this picture anyway? I don't see anything special about it."

"Peach threw a fit when I mentioned that I had it," Bowser answered. "Something is strange about this picture; something evil. From the moment I gazed at it I felt as if those eyes were watching my every movement." He shook his head. "Eh, it must be my imagination getting carried away from me. I'm going for a walk. It's been a rough day."

The moment he walked out Kammy eyed the picture. She shivered at the sight. "I really hate that blasted thing. I'm sure Bowser won't mind if there's a little accident. After all, it's just a canvas."

Using her wand, Kammy shot off a bolt of lightening toward the picture. The orb of magic struck the painting but instead of igniting it the picture seemed to absorb it. A red glow enveloped the picture and the intensity of the light grew with every passing second. Kammy placed her hands over her face trying to shield herself from the painful glow. When the light died down the koopa found the portrait was nothing more then an empty red background. Glancing to the side she found a woman dressed in black, eyes closed, holding a scythe. The woman's eyes slowly opened, red orbs burning holes in the koopa before her.

Back at Peach's castle....

Mario gazed in awe as he walked along the trail to Peach's castle. He couldn't believe in the short amount of time how many repairs had been completed. The castle was back in its original spot, the fountain had been restored to the point where it was flowing, and the rubble in the pathway had been cleared away. He entered through the main entrance and walked into the lavish ballroom where dozens of guests had all ready assembled. A smile grew on his face as he recognized all his party members from the journey standing in the corner: Bow, Bombette, Watt, Sushie, Goombario, Kooper, Parakarry, and Lakilester. The smile faded though when he couldn't find his brother or Peach for that matter. He wandered over to the party members.

"Have any of you seen Luigi or the Princess?" Mario asked the group.

"Why, yes, I did as a matter of fact," Bow said. "I overheard one of the guards saying that she was heading to Star Summit to pray to the star spirits but that was over twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, doesn't anybody feel it's kind of odd for Princess Peach to leave her guests waiting like this?" Kooper asked.

"The dear hasn't been herself lately," Sushie sighed. "I wonder what's gotten into her."

"It's probably been really rough for her," Goombario said. "Being trapped with Bowser for that long and all."

"Maybe you should go check up on her Mario," Bow said. "It never hurts to be safe. One never knows Bowser's next plan for attack."

"Please, Bow, I doubt Bowser will make another attack after his humiliating defeat," Lakilester chuckled. "The koopa is probably crying in his throne rooms and licking his wounds."

"I think it's unwise to underestimate Bowser," Bombette interrupted. "I was just talking with some of the council members and they believe that...."

"But it's doubtful he would make an attack so soon after this," Parakarry said.

"Well, I really think I should go check on the Princess," Mario said, leaving in the middle of the heated argument. When he walked out the door he found the blue ghost following him. "Coming along?"

"Yes," Bow replied, fanning herself. "I never did get a good chance to talk with Princess Peach so I think I'll take the opportunity. After all, once she returns there will be so many other guests to greet that she won't have enough time for me."

"Very well," Mario said.

He continued up the path, the sky not darkening with stars all ready beginning to descend from the heavens. As he traveled up the steep slope stars rained down into the ground. He enjoyed the beauty but he would enjoy the sight of the heavenly creature atop the summit even more. Finally to the top he found Peach standing in the center, eyes closed, and palms clasped together in a sign of prayer.

"Princess?" Mario asked.

Peach's eyes opened and she smiled sweetly. "Mario, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I just came to make a wish to the star spirits." She glanced over at the ghost. "Good to see you Lady Bow."

"Apparently you've been gone a long time Princess," Mario said. "Most of the guests were starting to worry about you."

"I must have lost track of time," Peach said. 

"Is something bothering you Princess Peach?" Mario asked.

Peach sighed. "I searched the wreckage this morning with my subjects and the painting of Mercury was never found."

"Maybe it just disintegrated in the intense heat," Mario shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose that is possible," Peach replied. "I'll hold council with Merlon later. Perhaps he could have some insight on the matter. I shouldn't keep the guests waiting any longer; it was rude of me to leave in the first place." Bow floated beside her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Bow. I apologize for neglecting you earlier. Please, tell me more about your land and your people."

Mario followed closely behind. It was going to be a long walk.

Back at Bowser's castle.....

Bowser had barely gotten a few steps from the door when he felt the room behind him shudder. He turned around and when the door flew open he stood in shock. A strange woman was sitting on his throne with her scythe pointed toward the ceiling. As he averted his gaze to the ceiling he found Kammy plastered to the wall in a ring of fire. Every time the koopa moved the orb of flames seemed to grow smaller, creating very heated and cramped conditions for Kammy. Glancing back at the woman he found she was grinning at him.

"Hello there," she said. The koopa noted how soothing and hypnotizing her voice was. "I don't believe we've met before, Bowser, but I've all ready had the pleasure of meeting your little witch here."

"How do you know my name?" Bowser asked. He shook his head. "Never mind that right now. Release my servant immediately!"

"Aw, do I have to?" the woman whined. "I was having so much fun watching her squirm at the closing flames and it would have been even more hilarious seeing her go up in a ball of fire." The orb of flames grew smaller around Kammy. "What's even greater is how a person's mind races with dozens of thoughts when threatened with the aspect of death. It really is a blessing if you can read minds; you can obtain so much information. Why, that's how I learned all about you Bowser. Of course, she did blurt out a few other things in hopes that I would let her go. Seems your servant here can't keep secrets very well. Are you sure you want me to let her go?" Sweat slid down the koopa's face as the ring came closer to her body, nearly touching. Bowser nodded. "I guess I have no choice then; you did ask ever so nicely." The woman waved her scythe and the ring of flames vanished into thin air, causing Kammy to fall to the floor. "Hm, what delightful fun; we should do it again sometime witch. Maybe that'll teach you to try to destroy me."

Kammy muttered something inaudible, grabbed her broom, and bolted next to Bowser's side. The king glared at the woman.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked, "and what exactly are you? Further more, why are you sitting in my throne?"

"My name is Mercury Toadstool," she replied, "and considered as human as Peach is. Unlike her, however, I carry a wide range of magic skills. Why, I'm probably the greatest sorceress in the world and I don't openly brag a lot. You see that painting over there?" Bowser nodded. "Well, Peach was so threatened by me that she had me frozen and placed inside that canvas to keep me prisoner. Good thing that little witch of yours came along and freed me." 

"Why were you placed in there?" Bowser asked.

"As I said, she felt vulnerable to my mass power. I would have overtaken her too if it wasn't for that blasted wizard Merlon. The rest of my wonderful history can be saved for later. By the way, I didn't have the slightest clue that this was _your _throne. I was just so exhausted from being trapped in that painting so long that I needed a place to rest myself and this seemed to be the most comfortable spot. It's a very nice throne though; a girl could become used to it." She patted the arms of the chair. "Yes, very nice, but if it makes you uneasy with me sitting here then I'll gladly move. After all, I wouldn't want you to come up with absurd notion that I was after your throne." She rose from the seat and paced across the room. "I can tell you're after another throne though." 

"How did you......" Bowser began.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Mercury sneered, eying Kammy. "Reading minds aren't that difficult. Now, I know what you're thinking: this girl is after the same kingdom that I'm after and that can't be a good thing. That is beyond the truth, my friend. Yes, you and I may be after the same thing but that doesn't mean that we can't share or help one another out. I can be a very powerful ally to you. Perhaps, I could even aid you in exterminating that annoying plumber?"

Bowser's eyes cocked, appearing very tempted at the offer yet reluctant. "And what if I refuse you?"

"That would a most unwise decision Bowser," Mercury chuckled. "Those that have gone against me in the past all ended the same way and believe me when I say that you do not want to end up that way."

"You dare threaten me?!" Bowser snarled.

"Now, now, don't get yourself into a fit," Mercury snapped. "I not threatening you, I'm warning you. Either you're with me or against me. I will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and if you get in my way I'll see to it that you're disposed of. I may appear dainty Bowser but I am not someone to mess around with. I really want an alliance with you. I could defeat the Mushroom Kingdom on my own if I had to but it's so much easier to conquer when you have allies aiding you. Also, the chances for success increase. We're both very powerful enemies to that kingdom; together we could defeat it."

"How much of the kingdom would I get?" Bowser asked. "What happens to Peach?"

"Why, you can have all of it," Mercury beamed. "Just because I wish to turn it into a desolate wasteland doesn't mean I want to rule it. No, I have my small little island of Clover to reign my iron fist over. As for Peach, well I was planning on torturing her to death." She noticed the glint in Bowser's eyes. "But since it seems that you have a thing for this Princess I guess I can refrain from killing her. That, however, doesn't mean I won't torment her. I'll just keep it in moderation. As for any prisoners taken along the way, I will have to request that you hand a lot of them over to me. I need them for, er, experiments."

Bowser rubbed his chin at the offer. He didn't care for the idea of having a partner but he was desperate. Besides, confronting the woman at this moment would be an unwise choice. Not only was he still weak from the previous battle with Mario but none of his guards were around either. By the time he called for an attack she could turn him into a crispy critter. He also knew that this could be the perfect opportunity to rid himself of the meddlesome plumber. After all, the Mushroom Kingdom wouldn't be expecting an attack so soon after his defeat. The entire kingdom would be taken off guard and in no time it could be in his grasp. However, he knew the risk involved as well. The true motives of the woman were suspicious but he had thousands upon thousands of troops at his disposal. If she were to betray him there was no chance she could stand up to all his troops.

"All right, you've talked me into it," Bowser said, making Mercury grin and Kammy scowl. "What's the plan?" 

"King Bowser, forgive me, but I must interrupt," Kammy said. "This creature cannot be trusted. She's up to something, I just know it. She wouldn't relinquish an entire kingdom or world for that matter to you....."

Before the koopa could finish a red orb struck her in the chest, sending her crashing into the wall. Kammy gave a groan of pain as she slid down to the floor.

"I apologize for that," Mercury sighed, "but I have such a hard time controlling my temper." She took Bowser's hand and led him away from the fallen koopa. "Don't worry about her she'll be back to normal in no time. Let's get back to this plan I have concocted. It's amazing what you can come up with when trapped for so long. I've waited a long time to finally get my revenge on that little....." She clenched her fists. "Now, I know for a fact that Peach always throws a party to celebrate a recent victory so....."

More to follow.


	3. Take Over

The guests stood in awe as the main door swung open, revealing Princess Peach's form. She walked in, a smug look plastered on her face, heading for the steps. Her grin seemed to grow when she glanced at all the guests up and down. The smile faded when her sight fell upon the party members, leaving them with blanked, confused stares. The Princess's face seemed to twist and contort with suppressed rage when she glanced over the small cluster of wizards and sorceress'. Everyone in the room was growing anxious by her strange behavior, especially Merlon who was eyeing her suspiciously and beginning to trail after her. Once to the top she turned and looked down at the mass. Waving her hands, the crowd became silent.

"Greetings, loyal subjects," Peach began. "I must apologize for my absence but there was a previous matter that could not be ignored. I mean no disrespect to anyone here but I'm afraid that there is an urgent situation that requires me to call council. I assure you that it's nothing to worry your heads over. I will gladly explain everything after the council. Merlon, Merluvee, Merlow, and Merlee will you please accompany me to my private chambers?"

The Princess strode through the door while the two wizards and two sorceresses trailed behind. The guests murmured among themselves when the five had disappeared.

"Where's Mario and Bow?" Goombario asked. "I thought they went to find her."

"Maybe they missed her while they were walking to the summit," Kooper said.

"How could they miss her?" Lakilester inquired. "There's only one path up to the summit. They would have spotted her."

"I'll ask about it when Princess Peach returns," Parakarry sighed. "Anyone else notice that she's acting a bit strange. I didn't like the look she was giving us. It's not natural for the Princess to act in this manner."

The door slid open again and Peach stepped outside, alone. She made her way to the center, putting herself in plain view of all the guests.

"Again, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience I may have caused any of you," Peach said. "As we speak that delightful family of wizards are discussing this pressing issue in detail. I suppose I should inform you all of the events that have taken place...."

"Princess Peach, forgive me for interrupting, but I have to ask you something," Parakarry interrupted.

"What is it?" Peach snapped.

"Mario and Bow went to check up on you at the summit," Parakarry said. 

"Ah, yes, Mario, a most wonderful man," Peach murmured. "I'm ever so grateful for his bravery in rescuing me from in past perils. As for this Bow character, I have yet to meet her though I'm sure I'll take pleasure in getting to know her. Now, getting back to the matter at hand....."

"But, Princess, did you spot when returning from the summit?" Parakarry again interrupted.

Peach rubbed her head. "No, no I don't think so and believe me it wouldn't be hard to miss him if you get my drift. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere." A few of the guests chuckled while the party members scoffed. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there is an urgent matter. I once had a family member, a cousin, who was a disgrace of the family unfortunately. She became power hungry and even tortured some of the subjects so the family and council banished her to a desolate island without any provisions, no warning of any dangerous wildlife, and no information about the civilized inhabitants. As you can guess, the family and council wanted her to die in the wilderness. However, that didn't happen. The inhabitants took her in and taught her their ways, which included constant training in martial arts and constant upgrades in magic abilities. Within weeks she became very powerful and took over the island. She created a mass army and fleet and in no time she was attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, killing thousands of innocent lives. Of course, I managed to defeat her with the help of Merlon. She was trapped in a painting and locked down in the cellar. Due to recent renovations the painting was locked in the attic. Unfortunately, Bowser has managed to steal it. With one wrong move my cousin could be released from her prison. I know this has been hard for you to take in. The reason most of you have never heard of this was because the family and council kept it a secret. Her behavior was so shameful not only to subjects but to myself as well so no one besides the Mushroom Kingdom ever learned of her existence." She hung her head. "We won't bother getting into that right now."

The crowd erupted in with questions.

"Oh we'll get to that," Peach chuckled. "I think it's time for the wizards to make their appearance. I'm sure they will answer all your questions." She faced the door. "You can come out now. I think the crowd will be pleasantly surprised."

The door opened and Merlon followed by Merluvee, Merlow, and Merlee came floating out. The crowd gasped and shuddered at the sight. The four magicians were encased what appeared to be crystal orbs: Merlon's glowing blue, Merlow's glowing green, Merluvee's glowing red, and Merlee's glowing pink. Each of the magicians was squirming in the tiny prisons, attempting any means to escape.

"This must be the work of Bowser!" Bombette yelled. "Princess Peach get away from there you could be in danger!"

"Oh, don't be silly you little bob-omb," Peach laughed. "I am in no danger what so ever. I believe it's time for our other guest to make his appearance." Bowser came squeezing through the door, becoming partially stuck. A trooper from behind shoved him through. "Ah, a pleasure to have you with us King Bowser. I assume the troops are in place?"

"The pleasure is all mine Princess," Bowser snickered. "Of course. Everything is being prepared and your other _special_ servants are on their way."

"What's gotten into you Princess Peach?!" Kooper said. "Why are you conversing with the enemy?!"

"But he's not my enemy," Peach said, "and I'm not exactly the Princess."

The woman's hands raised into the air and she closed her eyes. A red glow began to form at the top her head and slowly descended upon her form. As the light came down her eyes re-opened this time revealing dark red orbs. The pink gown she wore turned pitch black and the outline of a scythe began to materialize. When the glow vanished she readjusted the silver crown and twirled the weapon in her hand.

"Greetings everyone, you may call me Mercury," she said.

"What have you two done to Princess Peach, Mario, and Bow?!" Lakilester growled.

"We haven't done anything to them, yet," Mercury snarled back. "Apparently, the two haven't returned from their little walk. Why, they looked so peaceful walking together that we didn't want to disturb them. After all, it will be such a surprise for them when they walk in and spot us here. I can't believe you morons actually fell for my trick. The only poor soul that really suspected something was wrong was good old Merlon." She and Bowser gazed up at the squirming wizard. "Save your strength; you'll never be able to bust free on your own. Your feeble magic is no match for mine. Perhaps you defeated me all those years ago but I've had ample time to increase my abilities since then. Who knows, maybe some day your worthless abilities will rise to the point where you can bust yourselves out of there. Believe me, you four will have a lot of time to concentrate on your powers....just as I did."

"You won't get away with this Mercury!" Merlon spat. 

"Just watch me," Mercury chuckled.

The woman chanted in an unknown tongue. The four encased magicians began to pulsate within the ice. Merlon and Merluvee violently slammed onto one side while Merlow and Merlee rammed into the opposite end, leaving a wide gap in the middle. The light became intense and expanded across the entire room, making the guests cover their eyes. When the light vanished the guests blinked, gazed back at the ceiling, and cried out in horror. The four magicians had been turned into paintings. Mercury turned back to the crowd, laughing. Some of the guests began to inch toward the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mercury snarled. "I've cast a spell on the all the doors and windows in this beautiful castle. People can come in but never get out, save a select few. Everyone that comes in will be trapped. Isn't that wonderful? Besides, if you touch the main door it will send a major jolt of electricity coursing through your body. You wouldn't want that would you? Please, relax, I assure you that none of you will be killed as long as you behave. "

Bowser gazed down at the party members and snarled. "That can't be a guarantee for some of you." 

Mercury gazed out the window. "Why here come Peach, Mario, and the ghost right now." The party members and guests ran for the windows and pounded, trying to warn the advancing couple. "Save your breath. They can't hear or see you."

The main door opened revealing Mario, Peach, and Bow. Peach took a step inside, gazed at the top of the stairs, and nearly keeled over. Mercury began to float down the stairwell toward her. 

"My, my, if it isn't Peach?" Mercury snickered. "Long time no see dear cousin. I'm somewhat offended by your behavior; I thought you'd be happy to see a wonderful relative."

"How...how did you get out?!" Peach screamed.

"Why, I got help from Bowser, or I should say Kammy," Mercury answered. "Of course, my release was accidental but I'm not complaining. It's good to be out again. Now I can begin where I left off: destroy your kingdom and make your subject's lives a living hell. Bowser here is going to help me accomplish my goal. There's no escape from me this time." She took another step toward the Princess but Mario and Bow stood in front of Peach, shielding her from any possible attack. "What's this now? Oh, you must be Mario and Bow. Bowser has told me so much about you. I must say, you don't look like much of a threat."

Without warning she swung her scythe towards the two. Bow was first in line for the blow and she immediately became invisible to avoid it. Mario grabbed Peach by the waist and hopped out of the way.

"You're pretty fast for a fat guy," Mercury sneered. "But I doubt you'll be able to keep that speed for long!"

At that time many things happened at once. As Mercury charged Mario for the second time the party members ran to aid him. However, Bowser managed to jump down from the top of the steps to crash into the floor. The vibrations shook the castle, knocking many guests off their feet and several of the party members including Kooper and Goombario. The koopa then blew a stream of flames. All were badly burnt except Parakarry and Lakilester, who were able to fly out of the way. To make matters worse, Bombette's wick ignited. By the time she realized what was going it was too late to run away. She exploded, accidentally taking out all the party members on the ground. The two airborne members tried to reach Mario but where sidetracked by Kammy.

The guests screamed and fled into various rooms as Mario ran about the room with Mercury in hot pursuit, wildly swinging her blade at him. The plumber pivoted to the side and as Mercury went by he stuck his foot out, causing her to stumble into the floor but she didn't remain down for long. Mercury jumped back up and swung the razor sharp blade. This time, the scythe made contact. Mario was flung into the wall by the sheer force of the blow. He slid down to the floor bearing a long, his chest visible to all. A portion of his shirt and overalls were slit open, revealing a long bleeding slash wound. He came in and out of consciousness and breaths came ragged from a heaving chest.

Bow made a reappearance as kooper troopers began to flood from the private chambers, making their way down the stairs. The Boo floated to Peach and turned them both invisible. The kooper troopers started to herd the guests to the right corner while others entered the rooms scare out the hiding ones.

"Oh, Peach, darling?" Mercury called. "I know you're here, somewhere. I saw that blasted Boo turn you invisible! Come out this instant or I shall have to harm your precious Mario." She pressed the blade against his throat. "Tell me, do you think he can live without a head?"

Peach tried to move but Bow stifled her movement and hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She'll kill him," Peach whispered back. "I have to show myself."

"Don't do it," Bow growled. "I know her type. She'll just end up killing you and Mario."

"No, she won't do that yet," Peach said. "I know my cousin more then anyone. She likes to play with her prey before killing it. Besides, I doubt Bowser will allow her to kill Mario or me. He'll want to take out poor Mario himself." She moved away from the ghost. "Here I am, Mercury. Now move away from him."

"Ah, sweet cousin, how long I have waited for this moment," Mercury snickered, still not removing the blade from the plumber's throat. "My, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Cut the chitchat, Mercury," Peach snapped. "What do you want?"

"I believe you all ready know what I want," Mercury replied. "Oh, I nearly forgot. What do you think of the new portraits hanging on the wall? I don't think you've had the pleasure of seeing them yet." She sighed. "They really are masterpieces."

Peach gazed at the ceiling to view the four paintings. She gasped and covered her eyes. "What have you done?!"

"It's called retribution sweet cousin," Mercury chided. "You see, now they will know the torment of being sealed into a confined space, unable to talk or move. Look, I've even left room on the walls for other council members and look even closer, right square in the middle. That lovely spot is reserved just for you my dear. Of course, you won't end up there quite so soon. No, I have other purposes for you and Bowser as well."

"I should have never sealed you in that painting," Peach moaned.

"Yes, we all know that you should have gown with the council's wishes but you didn't," Mercury snarled. "And do you know why you couldn't go through with it? It's because you're a weakling Peach. You were a miserable excuse for a ruler then and you still are today. Types like you have no business ruling over lands such as this. It was disgusting how easily I strode into your kingdom undetected but have no fears. Once I'm done with this place not even a mouse will be able to roam around without being noticed." She glared over at Bowser. "Oh, I'm sorry you've been neglected haven't you? Mario is yours for the taking."

Peach cried out and attempted to run to Mario's side. She didn't get far. Before she could get more then a few steps she found herself encased in a pink orb. Bowser started inch his way over to Mario. The guests gazed back and forth across the room, waiting for someone to make a move. Occasionally they glanced over at the party members, still unconscious and smoking from the previous blast. Parakarry and Lakilester were still tied up with Kammy, both trying to maneuver around her while avoiding her magic attacks. Bowser was now looming over Mario's form. Peach could feel herself on the verge of tears.

"Oh, someone please help Mario!" she wailed, pounding on the crystal orb.

"Keep your damn mouth shut!" Mercury yelled, sending a jolt through Peach's body. The Princess dropped to her knees moaning in pain from the shock. "Finally, here's your chance to wipe out Mario Bowser. Go on; get on with it!"

Bowser continued to stare down at Mario. 

More to follow.


	4. Imprisonment

****

Warnings: Gore.

Bowser's claws clenched at the sight of the helpless plumber. The koopa raised his claws into the air, intent on smashing them down on Mario; an odd feeling overwhelmed him. Sighing in disgust, he brought his claws back down to his side. He couldn't go through with it; not like this anyway. The death of the plumber was something he wanted to take full credit for. In the corner of his eye noticed all the guests and guards were staring at him. His guards. If he destroyed Mario everyone would know that Mercury had softened up the plumber. The last thing he needed was that bit of news to spread over the world; for everyone to realize that a woman had beaten Mario and then left his miserable form for Bowser to finish off.

"Get on with it!" Mercury repeated. "Don't make me tell you a third time Bowser!"

Bowser turned a hateful glare toward the woman. She was all ready trying to rule over him. "We agreed that Mario was my prize so I'll do whatever I want with him! So, if I feel like taking care of him later then I will do it later! You have no place in ordering me around!"

Mercury's eyes flared and her face strained, twisting with rage. However, she suppressed the emotions and smiled sweetly though a dark glint remained in her eyes. "Forgive me, King Bowser, I sometimes lose control of my emotions when presented with a situation like this. I always become a bit excited when I think someone is about to die violently. Of course, Mario is yours so do as you please. However, I must ask that you stay away from the guests. They are mine so no one else may touch them, including you."

"Yes, yes," Bowser said. "Guards, take Mario to the top tower and lock him in. Remember, watch over him carefully. The plumber is unpredictable."

"Wait, why don't you take him down to the dungeon?" Mercury asked. "I'm sure those lodgings will be better suited for a prisoner."

"I don't have a dungeon," Peach said, rising back on her feet. "What are you talking about?"

"You do now sweetie," Mercury chuckled. "I created a delightful one down in your basement where all the guests can be housed. Perhaps I'll take you down to see it. I've even created a wonderful torture chamber with all sorts of instruments."

"I'll have to pass on that one but thanks for the offer," Bowser said. "I can tell that you're going to make use of that chamber. If I leave Mario down there you might be tempted to test some of those instruments on him." Bowser motioned one of the guards over and the kooper trooper hauled Mario over his shoulders and ran for the steps. "Besides, I don't want him dying so soon."

"I suppose you're right," Mercury sighed. "I can admit the idea of him squirming in sheer agony is exhilarating but I can find someone else to take his place. Screams of pain are all the same I suppose, though it would have been a sweeter feeling hearing it come from him. Besides, after the workout I just gave him it wouldn't surprise me if he died within five minutes." She glanced at the party members. "Do you want any of them?"

"Do what you like; I could care less," Bowser said. "It's Mario and Peach I'm interested in."

"Well, I suggest you spend time with Peach while you still can," Mercury warned. "At the end of the week she will be mounted on that wall in a painting."

"I thought we agreed on what was going to happen with Peach," Bowser growled.

"But we did agree Bowser," Mercury said. "We agreed that I wouldn't kill her and this isn't killing her, now is it?" The koopa groaned. "Look, you have an entire week to spend quality time with her. I'll even place her in the bedroom and you two can share some private time, if you get my drift." She elbowed Bowser in the stomach and winked. She walked over to the guests while laughing at the koopa's reddening face. It made her laugh even harder when seeing Peach's appalled appearance. "Guards, take the guests down to the basement. Make sure to lock them in separate cells."

"What about those ones?" one guard asked, pointing to the fallen party members.

"Put them in the special cells I designed for each of them," Mercury said. "You'll know which one to place them in. Their picture is mounted on each cell. Now be off." She pointed to another guard. "You, yes you. Go outside and watch over the skies. When you notice something flying this way come back in and inform me. Go on, don't worry. You can pass through the door without being hurt. All guards may pass through unharmed."

The guards immediately began to herd all the guests down into the basement while seven others carried the party members down. Mercury stood by counting the forms as they disappeared through the door.

"Seven? I could have sworn there were eight of them," Mercury said, rubbing her chin. "Oh well. I think I'll go join them down there to start off the first torture. Hearing the screams of the victim will instill fear into their miserable hearts." She eyed Peach. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot about you. Well, since your presence isn't really needed at this moment I suppose I should put you some place safe." The Princess floated to the wall beside the paintings. "That'll do for now I guess. It'll give you a chance to become familiar with the surroundings. I hope you like the view, dear. Remember, that will be your permanent spot at the end of the week." She then took Bowser's claw into her tiny hand and led him toward the door. "Come, Bowser, watch me initiate the first victim's torment. This is the perfect opportunity for you to watch a professional at work. Tell me, have you ever seen blood and body parts splatter all over the walls at 40 mph?"

Bowser chuckled deeply. "I think I like your style Mercury."

Mercury beamed. "I thought you would. I know you probably have a strong stomach, my handsome king, but you might want to keep your troops out of the room. I tend to get a bit carried away when it comes to disembowelment." She glared over at Peach. "I sincerely hope you weren't attached to any of the Toad servants, sweetheart."

Peach sighed in relief as Mercury and Bowser vanished from the room. She slumped against the orb's wall and fought the onslaught of tears at the sight of the empty area. Suddenly, she spotted something materializing in the corner of the room. Bow's form soon came into full view. The Boo floated up toward Peach.

"Are you all right Princess Peach?" Bow asked.

"I'm a little weak from the bolt Mercury sent through me but other then that I'm fine," Peach replied. "Are you still strong?"

"Yes, good as ever," Bow answered, looking the orb over. "I think I may be able to get you out of there. It would take a lot of strength but it might be possible for me to pass through the barrier. Once inside I could pull you out."

"Are you positive it can be done without you being hurt?" Peach asked.

"Well, it would certainly drain a lot of energy from me," Bow said. "I can tell it'll be a tough barrier to pass by."

Peach thought for a moment. "Then don't do it."

"Wh-what?!" Bow cried. "How can you say that?! I'm not leaving you here!"

"You have no choice," Peach said. "Look, you're the only one that's free in the castle. You have to get to Mario and help him escape."

"Even if I do get him out he'll still be too weak to fight Bowser or Mercury," Bow said.

"Please, just get him out of the cell and the castle," Peach said. "Take him some place so he can recuperate; some place out of the Mushroom Kingdom. I fear it won't be safe for him to linger around this area. I know, take him to Starborn Valley. Merlon's son, Merle, is located there. Surely you remember him from your journey?" Bow nodded. "Take him there. Merle may be able to assist him. When Mario is strong enough tell him there's a secret entrance in the moat, though I can't remember the exact location of it. He can enter the castle through there."

"I still don't like the idea of leaving you alone," Bow argued. "That woman is psychotic. What if she gets bored of...tormenting the guests and decides it would be fun to take you down there?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Peach said. "Your concern should lie with Mario for the moment. Will you please help him?"

Bow nodded. "Yes, I will do as you ask. Princess Peach, when Mario recovers his full strength does he stand a chance to defeat Mercury?"

Peach lowered her head. "Mercury has never been this strong physically and mentally. I really don't think Mario can defeat her on his own; he'll need help and lots of it. When you see him make sure to tell him the other party members are trapped in the dungeon. Maybe they could aid him."

"I will Princess Peach," Bow replied. "Stay strong. We'll be back to free you in no time."

"Good lu...." Peach began. The main door began to open. "Quickly Bow, hide! One of the guards may be coming!"

The Boo vanished as the door flung open and form came racing through. It was none other then Mario's younger brother.

"Hey Mario I'm sorry...." Luigi glanced around the empty room. "Oh, don't tell me the party is over all ready? Ugh, this always happens to me!" A pink glimmer caught his eye and when he looked up at the wall he gasped. "Princess Peach? How did you wind up there?"

"Oh Luigi thank goodness it's you!" Peach cried. "But how did you get past the guard? Bow, it's all right for you to come out."

The Boo reappeared. "So this is Mario's brother?"

"Princess, what on earth is going on here?" Luigi asked. "And what guard? Now that you mention it there was a koopa but he was sleeping under a tree."

"Look, I can tell you the entire story along the way," Bow said. "Right now you and I need to get moving. We have to save your brother."

Luigi scratched his head. "Wow, I rarely get to do that."

"Good luck you two," Peach called after them. "We're all counting on you. I know you can do it."

Down in the dungeon....

Bowser ran out of the torture chamber, his hand quivering over his mouth. In his day he had done a fair share of torture on innocents but nothing ever compared to this. He didn't take her seriously before about her comment on flying parts. Glancing down at the floor, he groaned in disgust. Blood covered his feet, leaving footprints that led back to the chamber. Behind him he heard a low snickering. He turned around to see Mercury standing in the doorway, blood dripping down her arms. Her gown was slightly torn, the rips caused by an unfortunate Toad guard that had been chosen as the first victim. Blood was smeared along the dress along with droplets sprayed on her cheeks as well as staining several areas on her golden hair. In the background all he could see were red streams sliding down the white walls. He could make out parts on the floor: an arm, half a leg, entrails, and other things.

"What's wrong my king?" Mercury asked. "I thought you would enjoy a good show like that." She glanced back into the room. "Hm, don't red and white go so well together? So, how do you feel about the first show?"

"It was, er, interesting," Bowser coughed. "So, um, those flying body parts....really at 40 mph?"

Mercury shook her head. "Actually it was more like 50 mph. I set a new record today. Hm, that was so pleasurable. Weren't his cries delightful? We should do that again. Perhaps I'll go grab one of those Toad maids. That ought to be fun."

"You're going to walk around like that?" Bowser asked.

Mercury looked down at the blood stained dress. "Why not? It invokes more fear into the prisoner's minds seeing me walk around with one of their kind's blood."

"Yes, but I'm guessing it will also freak out my guards," Bowser said.

"Do you really care how your guards feel?" Mercury asked. "Or are you the one that's uncomfortable?" She walked near Bowser, backing him up against a wall. "Perhaps you find a woman with such viciousness frightening yet attractive at the same time and don't want to admit it?" Bowser shook his head, eyes widening as her form pressed against him. "Please, don't deny it. You forget that I'm a mind reader." 

Mercury began to rise into the air, a red glittering trail falling from her shoes. She kept rising until she was finally face to face with the koopa. Bowser began to break out in a sweat as Mercury continued to stare at him. A shiver ran down his spine as her lips brushed teasingly on his. As her cheek went past some of the blood on her flesh rubbed off. He could feel dampness spreading on his lips and when he rubbed them together all he could taste was copper. Before he could voice his revulsion Mercury stuck her tongue out and lapped at the liquid. Once done, she drifted away and giggled from his shocked, yet obviously pleased look.

"I really must be getting to the cells now," Mercury said. "We should do this again sometime or do you still have eyes for Peach?" Bowser turned his gaze away. "Hm, well, anyway, I grow anxious for another torture. Which Toad maid to choose." She floated down the hall while pondering. "Now, there's ten purple ones, twelve pink ones, and the eight red ones. Hm, decisions, decisions. Peach really does have too many servants. I can remedy that."

Bowser shook his head and headed for the stairs. Peach had to find out what was happening to her servants and he would be the first to inform her.

Back upstairs.....

Bow moaned as she saw the full view of the stairwell. It was a long way up to the tower and she knew there would be guards along the way. She faced Luigi.

"Now, do you understand what I've told you?" Bow asked.

"Yes, there's a powerful maniac who has taken over the castle," Luigi replied, "and is trying to kill us all."

"That pretty much sums it up," Boo chuckled. 

"How are we going to get up there without getting caught," Luigi asked.

"Well, I suppose I could turn us both invisible but that's easier said than done," Bow answered. "I'm used to just hiding Mario's crouching form; he never moved. I've never tried to keep a person invisible while running. It's really going to drain me but we have to try. We made a promise to Princess Peach."

"Right," Luigi said. Bow placed her hands on his shoulders, beginning to fade away. "Here we come Mario."

More to follow.


	5. Discovery

****

Warnings: Mild gore and torture.

Mercury gazed down at the bloody floor letting out a sigh of content. The Toad maid was dead, cut open chest down, and all ready she was bored again. A smirk grew on her face as she remembered her cousin trapped in the orb. With Bowser out of the way for the time being she could torment the Princess without hearing the koopa's griping. She trailed down the hallway, gazing in at the various cells. Masses of servants and guests huddled together when she came into sight. Her smile grew. It pleased her to see that they were afraid. Raucous laughter echoed down the hall drowning out the sounds of weeping and whimpering. She continued down the path until she strolled by the party member's separate cells. Before heading out the door she counted their numbers and left with an uncertain look. Something was off and she could sense it. Three koopa troopers came bolting toward her, interrupting her train of thought.

"Lady Mercury, there have been reports of movement throughout the castle," the koopa said. "However, the troops can't find anyone. Everyone has been taken down to the dungeon."

"What kind of movement?" Mercury asked.

"Footsteps going up the stairs," the koopa replied. "Even I have heard it while on post. Whatever it was, it went right by me on the stairwell but I saw nothing."

A flare gleamed in Mercury's eyes. "It's that damn ghost! I knew the number of the party members captured was off! How could I miss that?!" Her hand wrapped around the koopa's neck and lifted him off the ground. "Why didn't you report this to me sooner?!" The koopa stuttered. "Answer me you miserable maggot!" When the koopa failed to answer she flung him into the wall, letting his listless form slid down. "Worthless servant! I'll get back to you later!" She turned to the two. "You go back up the stairs and tell every one of those miserable troops to keep track of those footsteps! I want to know where it's leading! Don't fail unless you want to end up like him!" When the two koopa's ran off she started to storm back to the main chamber. "Wait a minute, ghosts don't cause footsteps. That Boo must be helping someone pass through the troops by using her invisibility technique. But whom is she hiding? Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't doubt if Peach has had a hand in this."

Back in the main chamber....

The Princess gazed down at the floor and was thankful she wasn't afraid of heights. Before she had been watching the birds pass by through the window but as of late there hadn't been any. Everything appeared to be silent and eerily still on the outside. Glancing back out she found that the sky was growing dark in the distance; dark shapes descending upon the towns. A storm was coming. Peach shifted in the orb at the sound of approaching footsteps and groaned when she spotted Bowser emerging from the door. The last thing she needed at that moment was to be taunted by the koopa. She glared down at him while folding her arms.

"What do you want Bowser?" Peach asked.

"Well, Princess, there's really no way I can sugar code what I'm about to say," Bowser sighed. "I'm afraid one of your guards has been killed down in the dungeon and another won't be far behind."

Peach gasped and collapsed against the orb wall. "Wh-which one?"

"How should I know?" Bowser shrugged. "All your guards look the same. I know after the guards death she said something about taking one of the Toad maids; which one I couldn't tell you." Tears began to seep down her cheeks. "Aw, come on Princess don't cry. They're just servants after all. Servants are replaceable."

"She tortured them death didn't she?" Peach choked.

"Yes," Bowser answered. "Sure, they may have been put through excruciating pain but they wound up dead...eventually and then all their pain was relieved. Besides, it's not like she's going to torture all of them to death."

"Yes, I know, her experiments," Peach snarled. "Tell me, Bowser, did Mercury ever explain to you what happens to her subjects when they're experimented on?" The koopa shook his head. "I guess I should tell you about it. After all, it's a very colorful story. First, she has them injected with all sorts of unidentified liquids, most of which ends up killing the victim off but it doesn't end there. If the subject dies on the table she uses her magic to bring it back to life as a mindless drone. The others that survive have their bodies changed by the solutions, usually into drooling, cannibalistic, multiple limbed freaks."

"How do you know all that?" Bowser asked.

"During her banishment she would sometimes send images into my head," Peach shuddered. "Terrible images of her experimenting on innocent people. I also know most of this because a lot of the test subjects were placed in her fleet and army. I'll never forget the first day of battle on this ground. It was bloody, messy, after word it took months to cleanse the castle area of blood and body parts. It was a battle we barely one here, which brings up another point. If I were you I'd watch your back. I hope you realize she's only using you for your troops until she can build up her own. When that time comes she'll have no use for you and you can guess what happens to someone that is of no use to her."

He remembered the encounter in the hallway. "Sure, she can become bossy now and then but I don't think I have anything to worry about." He chuckled. "She seems pretty fond of me."

Peach shook her head. "You are so blind. She's spinning you into her little web and soon you won't be able to escape from it. I may dislike you Bowser but even I wouldn't want to see you end up with one of her twisted fates. Get out of here while you still can."

"What, you aren't going to ask me to destroy her?" Bowser snickered.

"You'd never pull it off on your own," Peach countered. "She'd have you flattened on the floor within two minutes even with your large size."

Bowser was about to respond when a mass of troops flooded through one of the doors, heading up to the stairwell. He stopped one of them and pulled the koopa aside.

"What is going on?" Bowser snapped. "I never gave an order to move the troops to the tower."

The koopa gulped. "It was by Lady Mercury's orders my king. There was movement upstairs and she believes it's the Boo concealing someone. She wants us to find them, pronto. Normally we would never move without your command my wretchedness but she threw Sammy against the wall and said she would kill him. Then, she threatened to do the same to us. I'm very sorry sir but I don't want to be tortured to death, none of us do."

"Proceed," Bowser growled, releasing his hold on the koopa.

"Hm, sounds like Mercury is all ready taking over your command," Peach said. "Your troops are all ready more afraid of her then they are of you. You'll be obsolete soon."

"Hey, I can handle Mercury!" Bowser snarled.

"Can you now?" a low voice asked.

The koopa spun around and gulped at the sight of Mercury leaning on the doorway.

On the stairwell.....

"How are we going to find Mario?" Luigi asked. "There's more then one tower in this castle. Which one is he being held in?"

"We'll have no choice but to look through them all," Boo replied. Something in the distance caught her attention. "Luigi stop for a moment, listen." The plumber halted and perched his ears. Footsteps were heading their way. "It must be more troops coming."

"Why would more troops be coming into the stairwell?" Luigi asked. "There's nothing of importance in the here. Nothing but...."

"Us," Bow finished. "Damn it! Someone must have heard your footsteps! Keep close to the wall and let them pass. Maybe we can hear what they're up to."

Luigi slumped against the wall with the Boo still grasping his shoulders. The door at the bottom opened revealing a large group of koopa troopers running through. The mass stopped for a moment.

"Where should we go?" one asked.

"How should I know?" another answered. "I didn't ask. We were told to patrol the stairwell, listen for any footsteps, and report where it's heading. So let's snoop around. I don't want to be caught slacking by Mercury."

"That makes all of us," another growled.

"Hey, how many guards are on duty in tower?" a koopa inquired. All he received were blank stares. "Please tell me there is at least one guard watching over Mario." Still, he received blank stares. "No one is watching Mario to make sure he can't escape?! Why isn't there anyone up there?!"

"You called us down for the meeting," one replied.

"You idiots!" the koopa screamed. "Our heads will be rolling across the floor from Bowser if the plumber has escaped! I don't even want to imagine what Mercury will do to us if she finds out! We need to get back up there!"

The horde of koopas scrambled up the steps.

Bow whispered. "Here's our chance. If we follow them we'll get to the tower where Mario is being held prisoner. We have to make this quick though. My energy is starting to become low."

The two trailed after the koopas until they finally exited the stairwell to view several towers. The troops entered the closest one and disappeared behind the door.

"How are we supposed to get Mario out of there?" Bow pondered. "The place must be crawling with guards."

"Turn him invisible too," Luigi said.

"That won't be easy," Bow sighed. "I guess it won't hurt to try though. There's no other way to get him out unless we fought through the troops and I don't think that's a battle we would win."

Back in the main chamber....

Mercury slowly walked toward Bowser eyeing him up and down. An uncomfortable feeling grew in him as he gazed into her emotionless face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking so in response he began to back away. She moved past him and stood under Peach.

"I'll deal with you later on that matter of 'handling me' King Bowser," Mercury spat. "For the time being I've come to have a friendly chat with my wonderful cousin. My troops..er..I mean King Bowser's troops have informed me of odd occurrences throughout the castle. I know it's the Boo but who is it she's concealing? Come on; don't try to deny it. That ghost is hiding someone. Tell me who it is."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," Peach replied.

"That's not an answer that makes me happy Princess," Mercury began, "it makes me mad and when I get mad people get hurt. Now, I am being very polite about this and giving you a chance to speak without having any pain inflicted on you. Either you speak up or I'll have to force an answer out of you. Who is the person you're protecting?"

"I really wouldn't know," Peach shrugged, smiling innocently. The smile soon faded as Mercury shut her eyes. The orb around the Princess was beginning to glow red. A sharp agony spread across her skull causing Peach to fall onto her side, grasping at her head. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Oh dear sweet cousin," Mercury chuckled, "did you forget so soon? You can't keep anything a secret from me. I can pry it out of your meager mind." 

Peach thrashed and cried out in misery while clawing at her the sides of her skull. Strands of hair grew tangled in her fingers and tore out. Bowser glared up at the groaning Princess and stepped forward. 

"That's enough," Bowser growled. "You're killing her. We had an agreement Mercury."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Mercury snapped. "Besides, she's bringing this upon herself. If she would speak up I wouldn't have to put her through this. It won't kill her; I promise. It sounds as if you don't trust me my King. I'm only looking out for your well being. After all, if I don't find out what's going on Mario could escape and you know how much havoc he can cause. I'm trying to help you Bowser. You do trust me, don't you my king?"

Bowser glared down at the floor while clenching his fists, the softness and lure of her voice too overwhelming to resist. "Of course I trust you Mercury."

"Good," Mercury beamed. "Now, would you please let finish this task without further interruptions?!" Bowser nodded. "Wonderful." 

Her eyes squinted harder, causing Peach to thrash more violently as the red glow grew ferociously. The Princess's wail made Bowser shudder but he only concentrated more on the floor, attempting to drown her out. Peach's body arched and then fell back limply, surrendering.

"See cousin you can't compete with me," Mercury snickered. "Ah there it is. What's this? Mario's brother Luigi is in the castle and he's heading for the tower to free him?! Argh! Now I have to go upstairs and handle this myself!"

"No!" Bowser snapped. "Your presence isn't required up there. You've sent a good chunk of my troops up the stairwell and there are plenty in the tower watching over Mario. Someone will spot something sooner or later. Your place is right here, by my side."

"Why? So you can watch over me?" Mercury scowled.

Bowser snarled and turned his attention to the kitchen door. "Kammy get out here!" The other koopa came floating out. "Go up to the tower to aid the guards with Mario. With your extra help there will be no way that Bow or Luigi will bust him out."

"But I was making you dinner my liege," Kammy pouted. "That's what you ordered me to do."

"Well, you have a new set of orders!" Bowser yelled. "I can make my own dinner!" 

The other koopa floated by Mercury grumbling incoherently.

"You're sending that buffoon up there?" Mercury growled. "You're going to regret that Bowser." With a wave of her hand the orb containing Peach drifted down toward her. "And don't you look at me with those eyes. You said you'd make your own dinner so do it yourself. I refuse to cook." She smirked at Peach's ragged, breathing form. "I'm not done with you yet, sweety. You have to learn to speak up more. Silence leads to punishment."

"Where are you taking her?" Bowser asked.

"To her room," Mercury answered. She waved her finger at Bowser. "You stay out. What goes on in there is none of your business. If you want you can see her afterwards, only when I come to get you." Her eyebrow raised while chuckling lightly. "So, that's why you're anxious to get alone with her. You're an impatient one you know that? I'll allow you take her when I'm finished if you still wish to do so. She'll be weak so she shouldn't put up much of a fight or do you want to have her squirming and begging?" 

Bowser turned crimson and turned away shaking. "Why must you say those things in front of her? You make me out to be some type of monster."

"Aw, does it humiliate you?" Mercury mocked. "Deal with it! By the way, you are a monster! You're supposed to be a villain; so act like one! Take what you want without hesitation and without worrying about how others feel. Have some fun for God's sake. She's just a meaningless Princess." 

'Not to me she isn't,' Bowser wanted to say.

"Fine, fine, I won't push the matter," Mercury sighed. "Do as you wish to her I could care less what happens. As long as she is still alive when you're done. Come Peach, let's go have some fun." Before entering the room she took a quick glimpse of the horizon. "Ah, yes, my servants are coming."

More to follow.


	6. Escape

****

Warnings: Mild violence, gore.

Sweat began to slide down Luigi forehead as he gazed upon the heavily guarded door. Four koopas stood outside the doorway while five others entered the room. With Bow still grasping his shoulders he strode forward and passed through the wooden door. A lump grew in his throat as he viewed his brother's fallen form. The plumber was lying in the center of the floor as the five koopas hovered over him. His ragged form took in shallow breaths and an occasional cough escaped his lips. 

"Sheesh, what a mess Lady Mercury left him in," one koopa said.

"Humph, just wait until King Bowser is done with him," another laughed. "Then he'll be a real mess."

One of the koopas gave him a swift kick in the ribs, so hard a cracking sound echoed, which caused him to groan loudly in pain. Another rough kick silenced him. 

"You idiot you'll break one of his ribs if you haven't all ready done so!" the leader yelled.

"So what?" a koopa shrugged. "One bruise here or there won't matter. He's covered with them from the fight with Mercury so no one will notice if another appears."

"Of course there's nothing wrong with another wound appearing here or there," the leader said, "but bruises that could potentially kill him are another issue. Just be certain not to get carried away with him. Remember that King Bowser wants him awake and alert later so try not to kick or punch him in the head."

Luigi's lips quivered in rage and he took a step toward the group but Bow's hands tightened on his shoulders. She tugged him behind a pillar.

"What are you doing?!" Luigi hissed. "Do you really expect me to stand by while those creeps beat my brother?!"

"Of course not you fool!" Bow snapped. "If I would have let you continue they would have discovered us and taken us down within minutes! We have to come up with a diversion to get them out of the room so you can try to wake him up." Bow thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea. When they rush out of here go to Mario. I'll do my best to distract the koopa troopers. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, most are frightened by their own shadow."

The Boo vanished leaving Luigi alone and visible in the room. His head peeped around the pillar to get a better view of Mario. Two of the koopa's were holding the plumber in a spread eagle position while another had his foot positioned over his stomach. A loud crash from behind the door startled the koopas and their attention was drawn away from Mario. The guards outside were screaming in terror.

"Ah! A ghost! A ghost!" a guard outside hollered. "Keep it away from me!"

"Get reinforcements!" another yelled. "Get King Bowser up here for that matter!"

One guard turned to his companions. "The heck with guarding Mario I'm getting the hell out of here before that thing comes in here!" The koopa ran out of the room.

The rest of the guards inside looked at one another, panicked, and bolted out the opposite door. Luigi immediately scurried to his brother's side. He cradled Mario's head and lightly tapped on his check, trying to wake him.

"Mario wake up," Luigi said. "We have to get out of here before the guards come back."

Mario forced open his droopy eyes and smiled faintly at the sight of his brother. "Took you long enough. Those koopas were turning me into their personal punching bag."

"Well, Bow and I had an extremely hard time getting to the tower," Luigi answered. "This place is heavily guarded and most of the doors and windows have a magical shield around them. It'll be even tougher getting out."

The plumber's eyes suddenly widened. "Peach! Where is Princess Peach?!" Mario cried, trying to rise.

Luigi held his brother down. "She is all right for the time being. The Princess has ordered that Bow and I travel to Starborn Valley with you. Once there we are to meet up with Merle, the only one that may be able to help us. Perhaps he'll know of a way to defeat Mercury."

Bow re-entered the room looking very worn. "I've scarred off most of the guards but they won't be gone for long. We need to get out, now. Luigi I want you to hold onto Mario very tightly and I'll attempt...."

"Hey, what's going on here?!" a voice boomed. "Where did all the guards go?! Those lazy, good for nothing koopas! Mario could escape with no one watching over him!" The door swung open revealing Bowser's towering form. He glared down at the three in shock, which quickly turned to rage. "What is the meaning of this?!" He lumbered toward the three.

Before he could reach them Bow placed her hands around Luigi's waist and instantly turned invisible. She hauled them into the air with all her strength and barreled toward the window. The three passed through the window but were suddenly stopped when Bow hit the barrier. She stumbled back slightly but continued to push onward, sending off blue sparks as they inched further and further away from the tower. Luigi and Mario grunted in discomfort as they felt the rising heat of the sparks. 

"I can't hold it for much longer," Bow muttered. "It's too much."

"Keep trying Bow," Luigi yelled. "Just remember to hang onto us! It's a long drop!"

Bow continued forward and made it out of the shield just in time for as she passed through her invisibility wavered, leaving all three out in the open. The ghost shrieked in agony as a stream of fire coursed over her body. Her grip failed and the brothers went tumbling toward the moat. Luigi cried out as he fell headfirst with Mario next to him. His eyes shut as the ground came closer and prayed for Bow to come to their aid. He realized she wasn't coming when he slammed into the water, feeling more like cement.

Back in the tower.....

Bowser gazed down at the black specks floating in the moat. In the corner of his eye he could still see Bow, blackened from the fire, slowly drifting to the ground like a feather, eyes bulged and mouth open wide from shock. Sensing the presence of a guard he spun around.

"Take the others and recover the bodies at once!" Bowser snapped. "Hurry up I want them alive! Go before they drown!" The guard scuttled away. "Incompetent morons." Slamming his fists on the ledge he trailed after the guard. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs his guards were standing in line, shivering.

"What's the big idea?" Bowser yelled. "I thought I told you to retrieve those plumbers and that Boo!"

"They---they're gone," one koopa stuttered. "The ghost must have taken them because there were no footprints in the sand."

"That's impossible!" Bowser yowled. "I burnt her to a crisp!" He thought for a moment. "That damn ghost!"

A low snickering was heard from behind and when the koopa turned around he found Mercury staring down at him from Peach's room. Her dark, red hands griped the railing causing some of the liquid to drain onto the rail and drip to the floor below.

"Aw did poor little Bowser loose those pesky plumbers?" Mercury taunted. "You should have let me into the tower. I would have stopped them from escaping but no, you had to send those delightful creatures you call guards to go check up on Mario. Even one of my servants with no brain could have done a better job."

Bowser rubbed the side of his head. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude Mercury. This is a serious situation."

Mercury sighed. "I'd hardly call this a serious situation. Mario and his brother are no threat to us. All the party members are locked in the dungeon and will soon be dealt with."

"It isn't wise to underestimate the plumbers," Bowser growled. "Believe me, I know, and I'm not about to make the same mistake again. I've done that one too many times."

"Don't worry about it," Mercury assured. "How far can they get? Even if by some chance they get out of the kingdom I'll have them tracked down."

"With what?" Bowser asked.

Mercury snickered. "You'll see soon enough."

Bowser frowned and glared at her drenched hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

A smirk formed on Mercury's lips. "And just what else would it be? I told you I was going to have fun with Peach. In fact, why don't I bring her out right now?" She turned to face the door. "Oh dear cousin? Be a sweetheart and come out here so all may see my handiwork. Come on, don't be shy. Get out here before I drag you out."

Bowser and the guards gazed toward the open doorway. Through the shadows a figure slowly emerged, momentarily leaning on the siding. Peach walked into the light, face downcast, with hands jerking over her eyes in attempt to block the light. The Princess limped near the railing, keeping a small distance from Mercury. A wave of nausea flooded in Bowser's gut at the sight of her. The woman's gown was torn from top to bottom and she was desperately trying to keep the top portion covering her shoulders. Blood was dribbling down her right cheek from a long gash mark. Chuckling, Mercury dug her nails into Peach's chin, which forced her to lift her face up showing one bruised eye.

"Want to see her back?" Mercury inquired. "I did quite a number back there. I fear that I cut her up terribly. Perhaps I wouldn't have done such damage if she hadn't insulted me in there. My temper isn't easy to control."

"What the hell have you done?!" Bowser nearly screamed. "You could have killed her!"

The koopa tore a nearby curtain from the window and stormed up the stairs, intent on covering Peach's ragged form. The smile on Mercury's face diminished. Before Bowser could reach the Princess Mercury waved her hand, causing the other woman to violently fling into the air. The crystal casing wrapped around Peach's body and once floating body smashed on the bottom. Bowser glared up at the flashing orb and then back down at Mercury with flaming eyes. He dropped the curtain and took a threatening step toward her.

"That was a foolish thing to do," Bowser murmured lowly.

"Oh really?" Mercury asked, her hands starting to glow black.

She raised her hand at the koopa but suddenly snapped it back when the castle began to rumble. Mercury bolted from the main chamber to enter the outside. Bowser ran after her and took a step back in fright. His head tilted back as he gazed up at the massive creature. In the distance he could see more approaching from the sky. Mercury's special servants had finally arrived.

Outside the Mushroom Kingdom....

Mario groaned as he came to, attempting to force his eyelids open. Through the tiny slits he was able to make out a fireplace and three forms hovering over him. When his vision was fully regained he saw a small wizard, Bow, and Twink next to him. He found Luigi sitting in a recliner near the fireplace, covered in a thick blanket, snoring loudly.

"Do not be afraid Mario, I am Merle," the wizard said. "Surely you remember me from your previous quest. You are now safe in Starborn Valley, thanks to Bow."

"But how did I get here?" Mario asked. "I remember falling from the sky into a moat. Bow, you were struck by fire."

The Boo's laugh was hearty. "Us Boos are hardier then we look. It was all a big show for Bowser so he would believe that he had a chance in recovering our bodies. Once he was out of sight I managed to carry you and Luigi from the moat to the sewer system, which wasn't an easy task mind you. I found the right pipe and wound up in Shiver City. From there on, I had help transporting your bodies to Starborn Valley from the local villagers." Twink coughed. "Oh, yes, I also received aid from Twink."

"Hi Mario," Twink said. "I hope you're feeling better. You were in such awful shape before but Merle fixed you right up. I'll check up on you later. I have to go visit with the other kids." The star left the room.

"But why am I here?" Mare continued, frustrated, trying to untangle himself from the bed. "I need to get back to the castle to rescue the Princess! Her life may be in danger! That woman is insane!"

"Don't you think we know that?" Bow snapped, pushing him back down. "I want to get back there just as much as you do but you're not going anywhere in this horrid condition. You can barely get yourself out of the bed. Let's face it, you'd never last in battle."

"Bow is right," Merle said. "This time you're dealing with a far more powerful force then you can ever imagine. Plus, the fact that you will have to face Bowser too won't make matters any easier. You must rest for at least one more day to regain all your strength. Everything you need to know about Mercury and the way to defeat her will be explained then. After that, you will be free to go."

"But--" Mario said.

"No more buts," Bow growled, shoving him back again and tucking him in. "The wizard said to sleep and sleep you shall. Sheesh, you're as difficult as your brother."

Mario ignored her words and once more tried to rise from the bed. The wizard chanted an incantation, trailed his fingers over Mario's eyes causing the man to become drowsy. Within seconds he was lying flat on the mattress, unconscious. The wizard sighed and moved over to window, gazing over the remaining stars that were being drowned out by dark clouds.

"This is a bad sign," Merle muttered. "I can all ready tell this upcoming war will not be contained in the realm of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Then, you mean?" Bow whispered.

Merle nodded. "No place is safe now. Any place ranging from Dry Dry Outpost to Yoshi Village could be attacked. Worse yet, I have no clue as to where she'll make her first strike."

More to follow. 


	7. Change of Plans

****

Warnings: Mild, mild language. No violence or gore in this chapter but expect it in the next one.

Bowser gapped in shock at the sight of the mammoth black dragon. Mercury was stroking the creature's head, causing it to elicit a small purr. The dragon shuddered, making it's ebony scales ripple across its body, and laid on the ground to give Mercury better access. A smirk formed on her face as she turned back around to stare at Bowser.

"So, what do you think of my creations?" Mercury asked. "The poor things have been dormant for such a long time. I never even had the opportunity to use them in my first battle against Peach."

"Things?" Bowser squeaked. "You mean to say there are more of them?"

"Why, yes," Mercury replied. "Come, did you really think that I would only create one of these destructive creatures? I know you can see ahead in the distance; more approach. I have a total of twenty."

"Just what are you planning on doing with these dragons?" Bowser asked.

Mercury grew a wicked grin. "Destroy areas of the Mushroom Kingdom of course. In fact, I've all ready thought of the perfect place to start off my reign of terror." She heard Bowser cough. "Ah, yes, excuse me; I mean our reign of terror. Anyway, I shall start off by obliterating Starborn Valley. I could never stand those damn star spirits. If only I were able to see their pathetic faces when they learn that all the poor little star children were slaughtered. It should be a crushing blow. Also, I'll have the chance to capture Merlow's son Merle. How lovely it will be to have a complete set. With the family of wizards incased in their prisons there will be nothing to stop me from ruling the entire world." Bowser's eyes narrowed. "Aw, I'm sorry by handsome King. It's just that I'm not used to having a partner in crime. I'm so use to being on my own. Once I've completed this task we'll be unstoppable."

"You're forgetting about the Mario Brothers," Bowser sighed. "We have yet to deal with them."

"Leave them to me," Mercury chuckled. "I won't have any problems with them. I managed to take out the first one well enough."

"I wish you wouldn't underestimate them," Bowser said, shaking his head.

"And I wish you wouldn't worry so much," Mercury growled. "I'll take care of things when the time comes. For now, I will travel to Starborn Valley and finish my deed. You will stay here and have your troops guard the prisoners. Do you think your troops are capable of that or will they fail that as well?"

"No one else will escape," Bowser snapped.

"I sincerely hope not," Mercury spat. "I'm losing my patience with them Bowser and I don't tolerate failure very well. If anything else goes wrong while I'm gone I may be forced to take drastic actions. Perhaps if one them were tortured to death it would motivate the others to perform better."

"You will stay away from troops," Bowser hissed, taking a menacing step toward her. 

The dragon behind Mercury immediately rose to its haunches and glared down at Bowser with fiery eyes. The creature's incisors bore down its lips, which allowed hot, putrid drool to dribble down the black chin to the earth below. Bowser took a step back as the creature extended its neck, forcing the koopa up against the castle wall. Vibrations coursed through his body as the dragon gave off a low snarl.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that these wonderful creations are overly protective of me?" Mercury snickered. "If I were you I'd be a little more careful on how you approach me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bowser stuttered. "Could you tell him to back off a bit?" Mercury waved the creature away, which lay back on the pavement. "Shouldn't I be coming with you? I mean, I want to be there when you dismantle the place."

"Your presence isn't required," Mercury replied. "Just because we're partners doesn't mean we should do everything together. This is a simple matter that wouldn't interest you anyways. Besides, you need to be here so you can make sure your troops don't screw up again." She walked over to his sulking form. "My King, why the sad face? This will also give you some alone time with your sweetheart, Peach."

"Little good that will do," Bowser grumbled. "You've beaten her to a bloody pulp."

Mercury rolled her eyes. A gray spark flew from her fingertips and disappeared into the castle. "There, the Princess has been healed. Do as you wish." Bowser still growled lowly. She placed her arms around his shoulder, lightly kneading the tense flesh. "Hm, maybe it's not Peach you desire? Why not admit it? I can tell you've had an attraction for me since the beginning yet you completely deny it. Answer me Bowser."

"I-I--" Bowser stuttered, attempting to pull away from her.

"Humph," Mercury scowled, "you love her!" Her grip tightened causing the koopa to shift uneasily. "How could you love that freak?! I'm far more beautiful then she is!" The grip loosened, the mood shifting. "Well, perhaps when I return I can make you forget about her. After all, you need to be with someone that sees things more your way. She's an innocent goody-goody. She's not your type."

"And I suppose you are?" Bowser inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Mercury gave him his answer by placing a rough kiss on his lips. Bowser jerked and tried to break away from the contact but soon found himself melting into the scorching contact. He found himself responding, trailing his claws across the woman's back with finesse, which elicited an appreciative groan. She pulled away delicately nipping and sucking on his neck.

"See, made you forget about her all ready," Mercury breathed hotly into his neck. "I look forward to our alone time and I know you must too. I have the perfect place, Peach's bedroom. Until then, I bid you goodbye."

The woman mounted the creature and it drew out its ragged wings before taking off into the air. Bowser watched as the creature disappeared into the darkened sky. He turned to one of his guards.

"You, there, go and find me Kammy," Bowser growled. "I have a bone to pick with her. I want to know where she was when Mario and his brother escaped."

At Starborn Valley.......

Merle paced back and forth while gazing out the window. The sky had turned pitch black, forming a growing darkness that was sweeping the land. Outside he could see the tiny star spirits moving about restlessly, all thoughts of playing out of their minds. Even in the cabin, Twink was fluttering about nervously. Finally, Merle stormed over to Mario's slumbering form, chanted a spell, and shook him roughly. He jumped up in bed at the gruff contact to find Merle and Bow once again looming over him. A confused look appeared on his face when he gazed out the window. It was nightfall.

"Mario I am sorry to disturb your slumber but time is of the essence," Merle said. "You, Bow, and Luigi must flee this place."

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"I can't give you an exact answer," Merle replied, shaking his head. "This past hour I have had a strange, ominous feeling. I think it would be best if you left now." He ventured over to Luigi and chanted the same spell, which woke the other plumber up. "I'm sorry, I know this is so much to take in so quickly. I realize that I promised to tell you more of Mercury's past but I fear that is impossible now. The only advise I can give you is to venture to Clover Island. I have an old friend living there by the name of Neurla. She will be able to tell you all the necessary information and certain power ups that will help you deal with Mercury. She's located at the center of the island, in Clover Grove. Be warned, however, there are many dangers on the island. Remnants of Mercury's fallen soldiers still dwell there. Stay away from the castle and the swamp areas. You are not fully ready to take on that type of evil." Mario stumbled out the doorway along with Luigi and Bow. "Please, take Twink with you."

"How do we get to Clover Island?" Luigi asked.

"It's southwest from Yoshi Island about 100 miles out," Merle replied. "I'm sure a ship and further directions will be provided for you on Yoshi Island. Meet up with the chief. He is the only one there that knows of Clover Island. Once you get the boat you'll know you're close to the other island when you reach the fog curtain. Be careful, if you go astray it could lead to disaster. Always remain on course."

"You need to tell us what's wrong," Bow said, refusing to back out the door. "Is someone coming? If so we need to stay here and help you."

Mario stood beside her. "Bow is right. I left Peach behind, I'm not leaving you behind to face whatever it is that's coming on your own. You'd never stand a chance. Besides, there's no one else here to help you."

Merle lowered his head. "As I have all ready said, none of you are prepared for this new evil. Please leave while you still can. You are the world's only hope and if you are destroyed then Mercury will be able to take over and send the world into an unchangeable Dark Age. Go now! There's nothing more you can do here! Go! I will be all right!"

"But...." Mario began.

"I said be gone!" Merle yelled, hands glowing a bright blue. "If you don't flee then I'll send you as far as the border of Shiver City."

Twink whimpered. "I don't want to leave you Merle. You raised me ever since was a newborn. Do you really expect me to leave you in danger or this place in danger? This place was my home and I'm not about to lose it or you!"

"You have no choice," Merle muttered. "I beg of you, please leave."

When the group still refused to move a blue orb engulfed Mario, Luigi, Bow, and Twink. Within seconds they were flung into the air and out of sight. The wizard stepped outside and gazed back up at the sky. The tiny star spirits floated around him also gazing at the sky with worried faces.

"Children, I want you to be good and hide in the caves for me," Merle said.

Back at the castle....

Bowser stormed through the door, taking a moment to glance up at Peach. He sighed with relief when he found that Mercury had indeed healed her once ragged image. The Princess glared down at him.

"What was that commotion outside?" Peach asked. "And where has Mercury gone?"

"If you must know, Mercury has resurrected her dragons," Bowser answered, "and she's going to use them to desecrate areas in and out of the kingdom. Isn't that wonderful? If only I could have gone to see it. What a splendid sight it would have been to watch all that suffering."

"Exactly where is she heading?" Peach inquired nervously.

"To Starborn Valley," Bowser replied. "She's going to collect the last wizard and destroy all those pesky star spirits hanging around."

Peach thrashed in her prison. "Dear God, they're only children!" 

"Well, I don't think she cares," Bowser retorted, "and I could care less too. Once she trashes the place she'll be coming back so any complaints you have; you can take it up with her. By the end of nightfall Starborn Valley, along with Shiver City, will be reduced to a burning pile of ash."

Peach slouched and shook her head thinking that all was lost.

"Why the glum face Princess?" Bowser asked, appearing concerned. "It's not like Mario and his low-life brother are out there. But mark my words, we'll find them soon enough."

Peach covered her eyes and wept.

More to follow.


	8. Darkness Descends

****

Warnings: Gore, violence, and death.

A bitter wind blew across Merle's face, chilling him to the bone and soul. Moments later the ground around him shuddered, causing snow to spill over the peaks and tumble onto the houses around him. The rumbling grew louder and closer, making the wizard shift and fight for balance as the quakes raced by him. He could make out two sets of eyes in the darkness; one yellow while the other was a blazing red. The yellow eyes remained in its current position but the red ones drifted down the snow covered ground and approached him. A language he could not understand was voiced toward the eyes. Merle's fists clenched as Mercury's form became visible. A grin appeared on her pale face and she drew out her scythe.

"My, my what a pleasure it is to see you again Merle," Mercury said. "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would stop by to pay my good friend a visit. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Merle growled lowly. "Your presence is not welcome in this area Mercury. Leave at once or face the consequences."

Mercury laughed. "Oh, please, you are the last person that should be making threats to me! Do you really think that you can defeat me?! I took out all your family members all at once; you'll be a piece of cake."

The wizard's eyes flashed with rage and his hands flamed misty cobalt. The blue blaze shot off from the wizard leaving Mercury with a pained and shocked expression. The woman had been struck in the side of the face, flames raising up. Howling in agony she clasped her face, putting out the hot flame. The flesh had been seared, which left a long ugly wound turned black within minutes. Her face lifted revealing smoldering eyes and a face contorted with wild rage. Merle ducked to the side as Mercury swung her scythe, nearly beheading him. Faster, furious swipes were made at him forcing him to constantly run and dodge along the tundra giving him no time to concentrate on conjuring up another spell. So entranced with the fight the wizard failed to notice a sheet of ice on the ground. He slipped and tumbled to the earth striking the back of his head, which left him groggy and disoriented. Mercury's lumbering figure stood over him, scythe raised and ready to make the devastating blow but it never came. She was knocked to the side by a yellow speeding force. Instantly she was up and when the object came back to try another attack she struck it with the butt end of her weapon. Merle gasped as he saw the fallen object. It was one of the star children.

"How pitiful," Mercury began. "Are you so desperate to win that you use such worthless children to aid you?"

Merle gazed down at the child who was beginning to gain consciousness. "Please, spare them. As you said, they're just children. They view me as a father and are protective of me."

"Well, you should have taught them better discipline," Mercury sighed. "It seems as if I must be the one to teach it a lesson."

Merle reached out but was never able to reach the tiny spirit. The wizard's eyes welled with tears as the small child let out a strangled cry as Mercury sliced it in half. Her face filled with a disgusting pleasure at the sound of pain emitting from the child. The spirit quieted and illuminated to a bright yellow. When the light had vanished so had the body. The wizard shot up and stormed to Mercury's form with only one intention on his mind, all reason leaving his body. The woman backed away as Merle struck out her, punching, kicking, and sending off various bolts of magic. However, Mercury only smirked down at the wizard's useless attacks, silently laughing at his pitiful attempts. Tiring of the act, the woman punched him hard which sent the wizard reeling. As he tumbled the scythe flew by him sending white hot pain through his body. The wizard collapsed letting out a shrill cry of agony. He grabbed at the pain spreading in his arm, finding a sticky dampness. Glancing at the ground he found that a portion of his arm had been cut off from the weapon, which left a bleeding stump up to his elbow. When he tried to get back up he felt a tightening around his legs. Glancing down he found that he was slowly being encased. Within seconds all but his head were trapped inside a painting.

"Instead of entirely encasing you, I thought I might keep you around a little longer to see what else I have planned," Mercury chuckled. "After all, the expression on your face would be too priceless to pass up." She turned to yellow eyes in the darkness. The wizard frowned as he strained to understand the unfamiliar dialect. His eyes widened as not only one dragon, but several others, emerged from the darkness. All stared down at the woman.

Mercury turned to face the wizard, teeth bared in a wicked grin and spoke in a mere whisper. The dragons seemed to grin at one another and bolted into the nearby caves, sending a shiver of horror coursing through the wizard. He struggled vainly in his prison.

"Did you actually think that you could hide them from me?" Mercury asked.

"What have you told them to do?!" Merle screamed.

"Oh forgive me, I sometimes forget that others don't understand the ancient language of the dragons," Mercury snickered. "Do you really want to know what I told them to do?" Merle nodded. "Simple, I told them to have a snack." 

Tears seeped down the wizard's chin, as he not only heard the roar of the dragons but the echoes of screams. One of the spirits came fluttering out, a dragon trailing after it. The spirit squealed in shock as it ran into Mercury. The woman took the tiny child into her hands and held it before the wizard. 

"Aw, look, one of your precious spirits actually escaped my dragons," Mercury snickered, squeezing the child until it squirmed. She racked her fingernails across the star's flesh, turning it into a shad of puffy red. She turned back to the dragon. "My poor baby looks so hungry. I can't blame him. The inhabitants of Shiver City can hardly be considered a meal."

"What have you done?" Merle moaned.

"Made improvements," Mercury replied. "I've gotten rid of the pests that once dwelled in this place and soon I shall do the same to other lands. But don't worry. I won't kill everyone off. That would be downright pointless. No, I'm only ridding the world of the worthless ones. The ones I deem fit will become my servants." She glared back down at the child. "I have no use for children." 

"Why are you hurting these children?!" Merle screamed. "They are innocent. They have done nothing to you."

"Yet," Mercury said, waving her finger. "These are the descendants of the star spirits that helped to seal me away. For years I prayed to them to free me from that dreadful prison but they ignored me. I even repented, said I would change my ways if they gave me another chance. And do you know what's scary wizard? I really would have changed if they had released me but they never gave me a chance. So now, I will enact my revenge first on this new generation of star spirits. I will make those spirits suffer before I destroy them and what better way then by causing the death of such innocence?" She held out the palm of her hand with the child in it toward the dragon. The creature drew back its head and opened its mouth revealing blood stained teeth. Mercury glared down at the shivering child and sneered. "Don't worry little one. All your pain will be over, relatively speaking."

She tossed the crying spirit into the air and before it could fly away the dragon snapped its jaw, catching the star. The creature grinded its teeth letting out a sickening crunch and swallowed. The world around Merle darkened, his last image of Mercury laughing hysterically, as he was finally sealed head to toe in the painting.

Back at Peach's castle....

Bowser gazed out the window at the darkened land before him. In the distance he could see the lightening cracking and the boom of thunder. Rain had descended over the kingdom making everything appear more bleak. Turning away, he focused back on Peach in the glowing orb. The Princess still covered her face and her chest heaved with silent tears. Sighing, he spun around and entered the dining room. One of his troops followed closely.

"I have a report from Shiver City my liege," the koopa trooper said.

"Well, tell me all ready!" Bowser snapped.

"Sources say that Shiver City is burning to the ground due to the dragons," the koopa answered. "All the inhabitants were slain as well. Eaten or burned alive. Not a soul left."

Bowser rubbed his head. "That's enough for now. Go and leave me in peace for a bit." The koopa bowed and scuttled out of the room. Bowser took a seat at the table and shook his head. "I thought she would at least leave some survivors. In Peach's eyes I will be the one at fault. I can see it, she hates me all ready." His claws racked against the table, anger swelling dangerously inside of him. "I hate this feeling! Why should I care how she feels?! I should do as Mercury says. After all, she would never have me willingly." His fist slammed into the table. "Argh, but I can't do it! What's wrong with me?!"

The koopa was enraged and ready to take his anger out on the first person he saw. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Kammy stepped into the room shivering slightly at the sight of Bowser standing from his seat. 

"Kammy, perhaps you could explain to me your whereabouts when Mario escaped from the castle?" Bowser snarled. "I suggest you give me a good answer."

On the outskirts of Shiver City.....

Mario groaned as he rose up from the ground, pawing his way out of a snow bank. At first he had expected to feel chilly from the icy land but all he felt was a strange warmth. Once free his head tilted back with alarm. The tundra was glowing a rosy red and in the distance he could see a blazing fire, billows of smoke raising into the air. Around him the snow shifted and soon Luigi, Twink, and Bow were at the surface as well. Their faces also became distressed at the frightening sight.

"What is that?" Twink asked.

"It looks like a fire but how can that be?" Bow inquired. "Fires don't blaze out of control in a tundra. What is there that can burn out here?"

"Shiver City," Mario answered running in direction of the city.

"Mario wait!" Luigi called after him. "It may be too dangerous! Merle told us to leave at once!"

The comments of his brother were ignored as Mario raced across the snow. With each run the city came into fuller view. He could still make out houses though most were completely engulfed in the raging inferno. The plumber stopped dead in his tracks, unable to go any further due to the intense heat. He fell to his knees at the sight. He couldn't believe the once bright, cheerful city was being reduced to a pile of ashes. Tears of shame fell to the ground and he clawed at his face. He blamed himself; he should have been there to stop it and the guilt grew even worse when he noticed the snow was stained red. Looking around, he finally found the missing inhabitants of Shiver City or what was left them. None of the bodies were left intact. All had been ripped to shreds, leaving body parts scattered everywhere. Some even appeared to have been gnawed on. He also noticed that not all inhabitants had managed to escape their homes. In the burning wreckage he could make out bodies turned pitch black from the flames.

Memories flooded into his mind. Memories of the ice rink where the penguins and Toad maids had once skated, now reduced to a melting puddle. The area where the sheriff had stood barking orders to various citizens for minor crimes, now vacated save a splatters of blood on the ground and walls. The house where Toad had given him shelter and food, now burnt to the ground with a smoking hand extended from the burning wreckage which was all that remained of Toad. A hand gripped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sorry Mario," Luigi said, eyes downcast. "I know how much you loved the people here."

"It's my fault Luigi," Mario spat. "I should have been here! If I were here I could have prevented this disaster! Everyone would still be alive! These poor people, they never stood a chance on their own!"

"No, there is no point blaming yourself!" Luigi snapped, shaking his brother. "If you had been here you would have suffered the same fate! Do you actually think for one second that you would have stood a chance?! There was nothing you or I could have done to prevent this!"

"Listen to Luigi Mario," Bow said. "Besides, we cannot waste our time here. The one responsible for this may come back. We must go, there is nothing left to be done here."

"I wish we could at least bury them," Twink whimpered. "It seems awful to just leave their bodies out in the open like this."

"How would we do that?" Bow asked. "The ground is frozen and even if we could there is no time. How many times must I repeat myself? We have to...."

"That's enough Bow," Luigi interrupted. "Give Mario a moment."

The plumber reluctantly rose to his feet and stalked down the slope with the three trailing behind. In the distance he could make out another fire growing on the peaks of Starborn Valley. He turned to stare realizing his mistake all too late as Twink too turned out of curiosity. The star spirit's face turned beat red and his lower lip quivered.

"My home!" Twink screamed. "My home! It's burning to the ground! I have to get up there and stop it!"

Mario grabbed hold of the spirit, fighting to keep the struggling child in his grasp. "You can't go up there. The fire is fresh which means the person causing it is still up there."

"But I have to!" Twink yelled, thrashing wildly. "Merle! The other star spirits! I have to save them! They're my family!"

"There's nothing we can do now," Luigi said, helping his brother hold the star spirit.

Twink wailed. "She's killing them! Mercury is killing them! I can hear the other spirits screaming to me! They're all in so much pain! Please, let go of me! I have to help them! I have to help them! I have to stop the pain!"

Mario firmly held the child to his chest, gently rocking the weeping form. His cheeks burned as fresh tears spilled down his face. Luigi released his hold on the child as it clutched onto Mario's shirt. He and Bow gazed on in disbelief at the burning settlement. All their hearts were heavy with grief.

Once calmed, the group continued its course down the slope until reaching the hidden warp pipe that led straight to Yoshi Island. Bow was the first to enter, followed by Luigi, and Twink. Mario remained behind a few seconds gazing the flaming landscape in sadness. He entered the pipe, leaving behind the desiccated land that once sparkled with life.

More to follow.


	9. The Party Grows

Mario sighed with relief when he jumped through the warp pipe and landed in the middle of Yoshi Village. The paradise was a welcome sight compared to the previous encounter with Shiver City. Luigi, Bow, and Twink were a few feet ahead of him socializing with several of the Yoshi residents. Though the three bore smiles Mario could tell that sadness still lingered inside them, glittering in their eyes. His chest heaved at the onslaught of returning memories but managed to push the feelings of dread away. Deciding to let them be, the plumber journeyed down the pathway until he came to a small pond. He found the Chief sitting alone on the small rocky, island in the middle of the water and crossed over the bridge. The green Yoshi smiled warmly at the approaching plumber.

"Hello Mario, I did not expect to see you back so soon," the Chief said, motioning for him to take a seat. "What brings you to Yoshi Island?"

Mario gazed at him with confusion. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" the Chief asked, looking concerned.

"Peach's cousin, Mercury, has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario groaned. "Everyone in the castle that was present for the celebration party was taken prison, along with Princess Peach. I'm also afraid that within the past hour Mercury has managed to destroy Shiver City and Starborn Valley. The residents of Shiver City were killed and I suppose the same happened to the ones in Starborn Valley. Before we left Merle told me that you know of how to reach Clover Island."

The Yoshi's face paled as sweat began to dribble down his forehead. "This is most grievous news. Merle once told me the tale of Mercury but I never imagined she would escape to cause misery upon this world ever again."

"You seem to know her well," Mario said.

"Yes, Yoshi Island has had the ill-fated pleasure of knowing this wicked woman," the Chief said. "When she deserted Clover Island she made a pit stop here with that fleet of hers. At first, everything appeared normal and she was welcome here. At the time we knew nothing of the danger; we were never warned. After one day her servants attacked the village. A lot of Yoshis were slaughtered in the battle, including most of my family members. When we saw all attempts of fighting were futile we fled into the jungle. Our group was so meager; our race had nearly been eradicated. After a week of hiding we returned to the village with death and destruction as our greeting. The huts had been dismantled and the decaying forms of Yoshis were left in the open. It was a dreadful time for my people."

"But Peach never told this to me," Mario said.

"No, how could she?" the Chief asked. "It was never made known to her of the events that took place here. With Mercury finally defeated she was in so much grief that none of us had the heart to tell her. Her kingdom was in ruins and most of her people were dying from their injuries. Those that had been spared physical harm fell into a great depression over the loss of loved ones and the horrors of war that they began to wither away. The wizards had to cast a forget spell just to get the surviving residents to help rebuild the kingdom, or so Merle has informed me. We too managed to rebuild and moved on in life though we have always felt a great emptiness."

"How so?" Mario asked.

"During that time we had varieties of Yoshi colors," the Chief answered. "The rarest and perhaps most beautiful were a small group of Black and Albino Yoshi. On the day Mercury attacked the group had vanished. They were the only ones in the entire world and it explains why there are none today. We never found out what happened to the black ones but I can guess. Mercury took them, as to why I do not know. As for the white ones, we found them weeks later floating in the bog. I won't even go into horrid detail on the condition of their bodies when discovered." The Yoshi sighed and rubbed his droopy eyes. "I should thank the Star Spirits that I was not present at that party. I know, without a doubt, Mercury would have killed me on the spot. She hates everything in this world but some creatures she hates more then others. For some reason, us Yoshi are near the top of her list. Now that she's free she will probably return to this place to finish the job." He gazed back at Mario. "Forgive me, I have gotten side tracked. Now, you want to know of Clover Island?"

"Yes," Mario answered.

"I will provide you with the best boat I have on this island," the Chief said. "Sail southwest and you will find what you're looking for but I fear it is a ways out. You must pass through a great fog barrier before you can gain access to the island. There are dangers hidden there so keep in mind to stay on track and ignore anything you may hear. Just remember to journey in the center of the island and again, ignore anything that may call out to you. There are many traps and unimaginable monstrosities lurking there. Clover Island was once beautiful until that demonic woman soiled its grounds."

"It doesn't seem like Peach to dump such a psychotic person on and island so close to yours let alone one you traveled to," Mario said in disbelief.

"Oh, she cannot be blamed for this," the Chief corrected. "My people and me are very secretive about our business. She knew nothing of our travels to Clover Island."

"Have you ever heard of Neurla?" Mario asked.

"Oh yes," the Chief chuckled. "She's quite the lady; you'll definitely enjoy her company. In fact, she is one of the original inhabitants of Clover Island but, unfortunately, she's the last. Most of the people were destroyed when Mercury took over. Either they were turned to mindless drones or drained of their magic abilities and left in such a weakened state that they perished. Neurla was the only one that managed to allude that awful woman and has remained there unscathed for years. I doubt she'll be happy to hear of this misfortune. She's another one that is in grave danger." The Yoshi rose. "Come, I will prepare the boat."

Within the hour Mario found himself on the beach alongside his brother. Bow and Twink had all ready boarded the boat and were gazing over a map. The Chief stood beside Mario, glancing over the vast blue ocean.

"You are in a race against time my friend," the Chief said. "Mercury will be coming soon. I can sense it in the wind." He patted Mario on the shoulder. "Reach the island safely and remember the hazards that lie in wait. When finished, come back here and enter the warp pipe but do not expect to find us waiting. My race was nearly extinct by her hands and I will not risk her fulfilling her deed. Hopefully, we will find a sanctuary deep in the jungle that she cannot find. Good luck to you Mario." 

The Yoshi turned to leave but suddenly stopped, as if remembering something at the last minute. He beckoned for one of the reptiles to step from the crowd. When one of them came into plain view a surge of joy overtook Mario. The pale green creature too beamed with elation and bounded over to give the plumber a bear hug while extending its long tongue to eagerly lap at his face.

"Yoshi, am I ever glad to see you," Mario cried, trying to loosen the vice-like grip, "but could you possibly put me down?"

"Mario!" Yoshi squealed, ignoring the plumber's comment. "I get to help you on your adventure!"

"What?" Mario asked, eyes widening.

The Chief stepped up. "Yes, Yoshi here will be accompanying you to Clover Island. It's a strenuous journey and he is the only one in the village that has the keenest sense of direction, after me of course. Since the journey is dangerous I thought it would be best if a fellow Yoshi traveled with you and since you're all ready accustomed to him, it was a perfect match."

"I thank you for your concern but it would be best if Yoshi stayed behind," Mario said.

The green reptile let go of Mario as confusion and hurt clouded over his face. "I don't understand. Why don't you want me to come along? I thought I was your friend."

"No, Yoshi, you are my friend but I can't allow you to come," Mario argued. "It's too risky. I was unable to protect a whole city and small settlement from Mercury. I won't be able to protect you. I'm all ready putting the lives of my brother, Bow and Twink on the line. I refuse to do that with you."

"You're not responsible for me," Yoshi said. "I want to help you. I'm going too." Mario turned to look for aid from his fellow companions. Luigi whistled and gazed at the floor while Twink fluttered nervously. Bow closed her eyes and shook her head at the Yoshi. "Is anyone going to back me up on this?"

"I have to agree with Yoshi Mario," Luigi sighed. "Yes, it's definitely a perilous journey but we need all the help we can get bro."

"Humph, don't look at me," Bow grumbled. "My opinion won't matter."

Mario growled in defeat. "Fine, you can come along."

Yoshi beamed. "Great!"

"Thank you again for your hospitality," Mario replied, shaking the Chief's hand. "I hope you will find a safe refuge."

The plumber headed down to the boat followed by Luigi; Bow; Twink; and, the newest member, Yoshi.

Back at Starborn Valley....

The landscape shined a deep scarlet over the peaks of Shiver City. High above Mercury gazed intently at the destruction she had reeked over the land. The dragons were behind her, lazily stretching out in the melting snow and licking the remaining residue from the star spirits off their lips. Tapping her fingers on the newest painting, a frown formed. Something didn't seem right. She could sense a presence in a distance land; a presence she had thought long dead. Her red eyes became wide and she spun around snapping at the dragons in ancient language. She stormed over to one and violently threw the painting onto the creature's back, causing it to hiss in pain at the rough contact. More orders were barked at the creatures before they took off into the air. As the dragons disappeared into the night sky a few footprints in the snow caught her attention. Kneeling down, she examined the footprints more closely and breathed in their scent. A glint of fury shimmered in her eyes. She recognized the scent.

"Mario!" Mercury rumbled. "I know that awful smell from our previous encounter. So, the plumber and his weedy friends were here eh? No matter, I'll take of them." Murmuring a chant, a black orb encircled her and drifted into the air. "I think I will make a pit stop to Clover Island and pay another dear friend a visit. After all, Mario and his dear friends are probably heading there right now. I can't have that treacherous Neurla telling them my weaknesses, not that I have many. Besides, I'm due for a power up anyway and I know the perfect guinea pig."

More to follow.


	10. Clover Island

****

Author's Note: Ugh, I apologize for how long it has been since an update but I have been extremely busy with work and school. Updates are going be slow from now on.

"The Fog! I can see it!" Bow cried, floating in the air above the boat, pointing wildly.

Mario's head spun around to face the sea ahead of him. A say of travel had passed and now it seemed they were drawing closer to the island. A light mist was swirling in the distance, growing darker and darker as the boat approached. A feeling of uneasiness swept over Mario at the sight. Something about it was sending off warning signals in his mind but he chose to ignore them. There was no other alternative. They had to pass through the fog to gain access to the Island of Clover. The plumber could tell the others around him were sharing the same anxiety, shifting awkwardly in their seats. Overhead, Bow shivered and returned to the boat, hovering near Luigi.

"I don't like this one bit bro," Luigi stuttered. "I have a funny feeling about this fog."

"You aren't the only one Luigi," Mario sighed, "but we have no choice. This is the only path that can lead to the island and we must reach Neurla as soon as possible. The last thing I want is for Mercury to beat us to her. If Neurla is lost I don't know what we're going to do."

The group hung their heads in misery, even the bright star Twink, only Yoshi showing his cheerfulness.

"Do not worry I'm sure we will reach Clover Island and find Neurla without any problems," Yoshi chirped.

"You're being pretty optimistic," Bow growled.

"I have reason to," Yoshi replied. "As the Chief said, if we stick to the correct path we won't run into traps."

"I still don't believe that---" Bow began, immediately becoming still.

The boat had passed into the mist, sending a cool chill down the spines of the travelers. So thick the fog was that everyone lost sight of each other in the tiny vessel, not even being able to make out their own hands in front of them. Panic was spreading through them, especially Mario. He didn't like the idea of losing his sight in the vast ocean where there could be a trap lying in wait. Cautiously he reached out his hand, groping the stiff boards to find any trace of the others. 

His eyes widened as whispers grew in number around him. As to what they were saying he couldn't tell but the sheer noise that increased forced him to cover his ears. The voices intensified and fear was running rampant in Mario's mind. Words, sounding like chants, were spreading around the boat. There was movement on the boat. Someone Mario couldn't make out was drawing near to the front of the boat until they were leaning over, causing the boat to rock from the shift in weight. The tone of the whispers changed, ones to calm and soothing, beckoning to them. Mario didn't fall for it. He hated the voices. He hated it to the point that his own voice broke through the fog's, screaming for it stop and as suddenly as the whispers appeared they vanished. Mario slowly drew his hands off his aching ears and listened to the eerie silence. A loud, screeching cry of defeat echoed through the mist causing all the passengers to collapse in fear. The fog dissipated and the bright sun shined its warm rays on the vessel.

Mario's mouth gapped open in shock when he saw Luigi and Yoshi both near the edge of the boat, dazed, and teetering over the side toward the murky water. Both snapped out of the trance and scrambled away from the ledge, backs striking each other in the middle of the boat. Bow and Twink were no where in sight.

"Bow! Twink" Mario called out. "Bow, Twink, where are you?!"

"Keep your voice down there's no reason for yelling!" came Bow's reply. She drifted down from the sky along with the shaking star and settled next to Mario. "While you three were dealing with those strange voices I had to deal with the spirits themselves. Apparently, they don't like other ghosts around that don't belong to their group, or star spirits for that matter, and so they dragged me off into the mist to deal with me. Luckily, I was able to fend them off with my superior fighting skills. I found Twink a few feet in front of me."

Mario turned his attention to the others. "Are you two alright?" Both nodded. "Well, we've reached the island."

The landscape before them was far more threatening in appearance then the fog had been. A dark, sticky muck covered the sandy shores and the clear blue water had turned a grimy shade of green. The trees were colored like charcoal, cracks spreading into the bark from the blistering sun, and the branches bore no leaves. The grass was brown and brittle; snapping into pieces as the travelers made their way into the grove. Nothing was moving on the island. Not a single bird flew overhead or among the trees. Not a single insect scuttled on the ground or buzzed in the air. Everything appeared dead.

"This place is worse then Forever Forest," Mario muttered. Bow cocked an eye at him. "No offense intended."

"How can you compare this desolate wasteland to Forever Forest?" Bow snarled. "Those woods had living beings in them while this place reeks of death! Obviously everything here has been nearly wiped out, save the rotting trees."

The travelers pushed forward into the island, reluctantly leaving the boat behind. The earth around them changed from the dying grass to an open area of black rock that emitted streams of vapor from the sun's rays beating down. Perspiration was sliding down Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi's bodies from the rising heat. Overhead, visible through the growing haze, the skies had turned a light gray and with each passing moment it grew darker and darker. It would have been far easier to journey in the heat if they only had the shade of foliage.

Bow was overhead again, gazing over the barren landscape. The Boo refused to stay up any longer, lowering herself near the group, when the fog began to stream from the hillside. Mario grumbled in disgust. He had hoped not deal with the mist anymore. They were in a strange area and the fog would only add to their confusion. In a matter of minutes the mist was over everything, a woven shroud, that swirled and shifted over the land. The traveler's vision was now white, even the rays of the sun being drowned out by the thick mass.

"Why is this happening again?" Luigi inquired. "I thought the only fog was out at sea. It's almost as if someone is controlling it, constantly forcing it in our direction."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Mario answered. "Someone or something does not want us reaching the center of this island. Come on, we have to keep moving anyway. Everyone grab hands so we don't become lost."

Twink hovered next to Mario's face. "I'm scared."

Mario glumly assured the spirit but it was hard to do considering that he too was frightened. 

In a straight chain they strolled through the mist. For what felt like hours they ventured on the island, not knowing fully well where they were going. For the first time since they alluded the calls of the ocean, a sense of urgency came over them. The voices had returned but it was different now. Unlike before, when each traveler had heard the same words, the voices now called to each member separately and for each of them the words spoken were different. Each would turn looking at each other, even in the thick fog, thinking the other had heard as well. But none had. Each member was being specifically called, lured away from the others. 

The voices momentarily faded, now bringing in images to each mind; images that were forced into their subconscious. For Mario, it was one of Peach lying in her crystal prison with blood pooling on the bottom from her seeping wounds. For the others, it was images of their homes lying in ruin; their people calling out for their return. It was tempting for them to break their hold in the chain but nonetheless they held on. 

The voices and images were relentless. They struggled to break through the barriers that erected before them but the spirit in each member was too strong to penetrate. 

There came a time when the voices relented. The fog lightened but still swirled along the ground. The traveler's rubbed their eyes, ready for the sun to beat down at them but they found was a fast approaching nightfall. They had been journeying longer then anticipated and the open rock surface had been replaced with woods, leaving them in more confusion then before.

"Are we in the center of the island?" Yoshi inquired.

"It's hard to tell," Mario answered. "I really don't know where we are."

As he glanced over the group a feeling of dread grew in the pit of his stomach. He counted only three others. Twink was missing.

"Where is Twink?!" Mario howled, gazing wildly around the darkening land. "Has anyone seen him?!"

The group darted their eyes back and forth until Bow caught sight of something, a patch of yellow mingling with the trees.

"Over there!" Bow yelled. "I think he's going into the woods!"

Mario bolted in direction of where the Boo pointed. The others cried his name and followed closely behind. Rotten, hard, branches of the trees scraped against his arms and legs but he didn't allow that to slow him down. He could barely make out Twink ahead, floating as if in a trance, venturing further into the gloomy path. Mario finally caught up to the star spirit in a small grove and the plumber ran toward him without gazing around for potential danger.

The brush exploded in fury, a large creature landing near the center, the quakes sending Mario reeling. When he gazed up his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the abomination. It resembled a spider, eight massive fury legs extending from its slimy torso but it also appeared to have eight sets of claws attached to its lower belly. The fangs were dissimilar also; instead of one pair it had four in its gapping, drooling mouth. The saliva seemed to grow in proportion as the creature's smoldering gaze focused on Twink, the green ooze splattering on the ground, singeing it. One of the many claws extended toward the star when Mario yelled out denial. The red eyes turned to him and then vanished into the treetops. The other members had arrived.

The plumber spun around to warn them but it was too late. The monster reappeared from the shadows and launched itself onto the party, dropping like stone on them. Bow sprang from the spot and held onto Mario's shoulders, turning him invisible just as the monster fell or he would have been crushed the jagged leg. The others were sent sprawling from the collision.

The massive spider hissed and bore its horrid jaws upon the closet member, Luigi. The other plumber rolled to the side as the fangs sank into the earth but he could not avoid a spray of liquid that struck his leg. It burned like acid and Luigi rolled in the dirt trying to rid the sticky solution from his scorching limb. The creature was charging toward him.

Yoshi attempted to stop the creature, ramming his head into one of the eight legs, managing to injure himself more then the spider. The sharp bristles scratched his flesh and he fell back in a yowl. However, his efforts weren't in vain. The force of his attack made the monster veer off course, missing Luigi by mere inches.

Bow took the opportunity to leave Mario's side and flew directly into the creature's face. She drew out her sharp fans and proceeded to give it painful smacks near the eyes. The creature growled and lashed out at her but the Boo was far too fast, able to avoid all of the flaying limbs. The distraction gave Luigi a chance to limp away and Mario the chance to grasp Twink, who was still in a trance.

"Run!" Mario yelled to the others. "This thing is too powerful for us to take on! Run!"

Yoshi, though still somewhat dazed from his head butt, took hold of Luigi and eased him onto his back before leaping into the brush. Bow gave the spider a final smack and floated after the others. The creature was in pursuit, bearing down on the weary members. They couldn't outrun it. 

Mario gasped in surprise when he nearly ran into a small woman, tripping over his feet to keep from ramming into her. She stood a few inches taller then him and was wearing a purple, hooded gown accompanied by a veil that shrouded a portion of her face. Curly orange hair seeped from the hood reaching her waist. Ginger eyes stared intently at him, then to the others, and then the spider.

__

"Dala!(1)_"_ she shouted at the encroaching creature.

The creature came to a dead halt and shuddered violently, clenching its beady eyes shut and snapping its jaws. Its legs bucked furiously at the sound of the voice and the creature stumbled, toppling over to the ground, thrashing viciously to get back up.

__

"Hek-ta, mia gala dergna beri le eterna mori!(2)" she continued.

A loud shriek echoed into the night air as a blue flame sparked around the creature's abdomen. The fire grew and spread over the creature, quickly enveloping it in an inferno. The yowling and thrashing came to an end as the monster shriveled from the fire, turning to a heap of ashes that blew away carelessly in the wind.

The woman looked the party members over closely. "Welcome all, I have been expecting you. I am Neurla."

"Then you must know why we have come," Mario said.

"I do," Neurla sighed, "but I am afraid that storytelling will have to be postponed to a more opportune time. You see, your travel here has taken far longer then I anticipated, which has created a whole mess of complications."

"We came as quickly as we could!" Bow growled.

"I know, I know," Neurla replied, waving her hands to fend off the verbal assault. "But nonetheless I fear that information you seek, Mario, will have to be given at a later time. I am certain that you already know Mercury is heading for the island, in search for me. We cannot stay here."

There was a low rumble in the distance and the earth below them shook.

"It seems as if she has already landed," Neurla murmured. "We must journey to the other side of the island where we can find a warp pipe though I doubt it will do us much good. She will be able to track a lot better now that she's on the ground and when she finds us we will be forced into a confrontation."

More to follow...

(1) Stop! 

(2) Light, cast aside this monstrous abomination to ever darkness!


End file.
